La fierecilla domada
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: Lily Evans era huraña y de mal genio. Era la última chica a quién James Potter invitaría a salir, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que ayudar a su amigo a encontrar la felicidad aunque para ello, tuviera que domar a la fierecilla de Hogwarts. \Adaptación de la película '10 cosas que odio de ti'/
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos y el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros. La historia está inspirada en la película "10 things I hate about you", que al mismo tiempo está basada en "La fierecilla domada" de William Shakespeare, la trama no pertenece solo la utilizo sin fines de lucro para mi deleite personal, y compartirlo en esta comunidad. _

* * *

**La fierecilla domada**

**By: StefaníaPotter**

Un grito masculino a primera hora de la mañana, había escandalizado a toda la torre de Gryffindor, haciendo despertar a todos los alumnos molestos de edades de entre 11 y 18 años; esta casa se diferenciaba en las demás por una característica que poseían todos sus integrantes, la valentía. Pero había un chico en especial de último año el cual sería aclamado por todos los demás, llevando a cabo el mayor reto al que se hubiera atrevido cualquiera en los últimos años.

Peter Pettigrew se había despertado esa mañana con una pequeña broma por parte de sus compañeros de habitación y de curso. Se habían encargado de esconder debajo de su cama una criatura mágica de forma indefinida, en realidad, nadie sabía la verdadera apariencia de un Boggart debido a que se transformaba en lo que más teme una persona. La cama de Peter se había llenado de pequeñas arañas por todas partes que habían hecho gritar al chico.

Al otro lado de la habitación, dos chicos se desternillaban de risa, sujetando su barriga con las manos, uno acostado en una cama y el otro se había recargado en una pared hasta deslizarse hasta el suelo. El tercer chico, de cabello rubio castaño, se había colocado frente al pequeño Peter, que se encontraba paralizado del miedo sin ser capaz siquiera de moverse. Casi instantáneamente las arañas de habían comprimido en un ser único con forma de luna llena, Remus Lupin había levantado su varita con decisión murmurando:

—_¡Riddikulus!_

De repente, la gran luna llena se había convertido en un queso con una sonrisa para después desaparecer nuevamente debajo de la cama. Remus suspiró aliviado y se giró hacia el más pequeño del grupo, que seguía paralizado en medio de la habitación aunque ya respirando con normalidad.

—Tranquilo, Peter —murmuró poniendo su mano en el hombro, ignorando aún las carcajadas de los morenos que permanecían al fondo de la habitación. —No volverá en algún tiempo.

—¿P-por qué tiene que estar debajo de mi cama? —preguntó aún tembloroso.

—No sé— respondió Remus sarcástico mirando a sus amigos, —pregúntale a esos dos.

El moreno que estaba en el suelo trató de calmarse dando respiraciones profundas, mientras se sobaba con una mano el pecho. Sus ojos eran plateados cual mercurio, con largos cabellos negros contorneando su cara.

—No pudo haber empezado el día mejor —sonrió Sirius Black aún con las risas de su compañero.

—¡Calmados, ya! —gritó Remus enojado, siendo la voz de la razón del grupo como siempre lo era. —James, cállate. Comiencen a cambiarse que se nos hará tarde.

Remus Lupin presumía de ser el chico de séptimo año más inteligente y racional de Gryffindor. Siempre estudiaba y gustaba mucho de leer, se esforzaba de sobremanera en las clases y tenía buena conducta, pero si había algo en lo que realmente había fallado; era en el amor. Por años había estado enamorado de una chica de quinto año, la jovencita más bonita del colegio, admirada por muchos y envidiada por otras, la manzana de la discordia en cualquier grupo de amigos. La chica más popular del colegio, la cual nunca se había fijado en él. Remus trataba de ser atento y siempre estar ahí para cuando lo necesitara, pero cuando era requerido, había una fila de quinientos varones delante de él para ofrecer su ayuda a Emma Carter.

Los merodeadores, como se hacían llamar estaba en la misma casa que Emma Carter, sin embargo, ella no les prestaba mucha atención cuando coincidían en la sala común o en el gran comedor, realmente, Emma a donde quiera que fuera, siempre llevaba un grupo alrededor de ella que la acompañaban a sol y a sombra. Por otro lado, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que atraía abejas cual panal, nunca había tenido novio, ni había salido con nadie. Todos los chicos de Hogwarts, se disputaban por quién sería el primer chico que llevaría a la cama a Emma Carter; a quién pertenecería su primer beso, quién sería el primero en conquistarla y, como otros quinientos Remus estaba parado en la fila esperando ser tomado en cuenta.

—Cierra la boca, Lunático, —había dicho Sirius cuando se encontraban en el gran comedor tentadoramente cerca de ella, —se te caerá la avena.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué es tan hermosa? —replicó este ignorado al moreno.

—No pasa nada, ignórame —murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.

—Si realmente te gusta, Remus —habló por primera vez James Potter, —deberías acércate a ella y decirle algo, lo que sea, tal vez si le dices una palabra sabrá que existes —sonrió pícaro.

—Chicas como ella —intervino Sirius —están estratégicamente diseñadas para que atraer a los hombres como abejas. No parece muy lista, pero debajo de toda esa cabeza hueca y falda corta está una chica que sabe exactamente lo que le gusta a un hombre. Ahí está el misterio de Emma Carter, sabe que para casi terminar su quinto año, habrá demasiados hombres con mucha testosterona que harían lo que sea para compartir un segundo de su tiempo, con una chica como ella.

—Por supuesto, —sonrió James apoyando a su mejor amigo —si yo fuera Emma Carter me aprovecharía de todos esos ingratos para que me hicieran las tareas, obtener cosas que quiero gratis, tal vez que alguien se ofreciera a pasearme en su escoba...

—¡James! —enfureció Remus colorado hasta las orejas.

Los otros dos rieron entendiendo perfectamente la broma de James.

—El punto es —agregó aún sonriendo— que es nuestro último año, Lunático, si alguna vez soñaste con tener una oportunidad con Carter es el momento de hacerlo. Dentro de unos meses no tendrás esa oportunidad y te lamentarás diciendo: ¿Por qué no lo intente? ¡Oh, James! ¿Por qué no fuiste lo suficiente cabrón para convencerme? ¡Oh, James! ¿Por qué no...?

—Ya, ya, ya —interrumpió el rubio con gesto molesto, —entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Además tiene razón, Lunático —agregó Sirius —no perderías nada con intentarlo, has estado tan jodidamente enamorado de ella desde tercero que ya es hora, realmente es el momento.

—No lo sé, chicos —se acongojó Remus bajando la mirada a la avena, —no me gustaría que me rechazara.

—¡Por favor, Cabrón! Aquí estamos nosotros para ayudarte.

James Potter se caracterizaba por ser un chico bastante impulsivo, en ocasiones decía las cosas sin pensar, y actuaba de la manera en que a él le convenía para conseguir cosas a su favor. No se podía decir realmente que era un chico feo, la verdad era muy atractivo y había muchas chicas que apoyarían este argumento; sin embargo y pese a su inminente popularidad, no era una persona con muchos amigos, esto se debía principalmente a que junto a sus tres amigos habían formado un grupo llamado "Los Merodeadores", nombrándose así por siempre andar deambulando por el castillo gastando bromas pesadas a las personas que no les agradaban. Esto provocaba el miedo de muchos estudiantes de hacer cualquier cosa que molestara a James Potter, y este se vengara de la manera en que sabía hacerlo. Se decía muchas cosas sobre él por los pasillos, chismes y cotilleo era el tema favorito del sector femenino de Hogwarts, y James sin duda, era el intocable de los Merodeadores. El chico guapo pero indiferente que no le tomaba más importancia a nadie, más que a sus amigos y a sí mismo.

Por otro lado estaba Sirius, el parlanchín del grupo, seductoramente atractivo y también muy popular por su obsesión por las mujeres. En muchas ocasiones habían intentado que sentara cabeza, y había una larga lista de chicas que admitían haberlo intentado, sin embargo, Sirius Black era conocido como "El Soltero Eterno", brincando de cama en cama y chantajeando a las chicas para conseguir lo que quería de ellas.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Ustedes? —brincó Remus sarcástico. —Por favor, a ver, díganme, ¿alguna vez han estado enamorados?

Sirius y James se miraron uno al otro preguntándose en silencio de que hablaba el rubio. Remus se limitó a voltear los ojos y tratar de explicarles.

—Es muy diferente cuando quieres seducir a alguien, y cuando planeas tener una relación.

Ambos morenos intercambiaron miradas nuevamente sin comprender.

—¿Es real, chicos? —suspiró Remus molesto.

—Deberías de prestarles ese libro muggle que tienes en el baúl, —opinó Peter hablando por primera vez después de haberse atascado de avena y jugo de calabaza. —Orgullo y _perjuicio._

—Prejuicio, Colagusano, prejuicio, —corrigió sobándose la cien demostrando que nuevamente estaban acabando con su paciencia. —Chicos, no importa, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy me acercaré a ella en la biblioteca.

Por otro lado, también en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba una hermosa chica pelirroja de largos cabellos hasta la cadera, y unos expresivos ojos verdes delineados con un encendido color negro que, contrastaba perfectamente con el tono blanco de su piel. Su nombre era Lily Evans, y aunque muy hermosa, era considerada una machorra.

—Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore debería hacer algo en Hogwarts que nos ayudara en Transformaciones, —decía la pelirroja a su única y mejor amiga, —un nuevo método de enseñanza donde se basara en el aprendizaje empírico. Primero aprender por imitación, practicar, practicar hasta que llegáramos a un punto en el que los conocimientos se encuentren tan dentro de nuestro cerebro que, se volviera como un mecanismo o tal vez un instinto básico en...

No había ninguna duda de que Lily Evans hablaba hasta por los codos, de algo que a la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera le importaba, Susan Parker era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja, y aunque la mayoría de las veces le interesaba el tema de conversación, había ocasiones en las que no encontraba el punto central de todo el argumento que Lily planteaba, hasta llegar a distraerse en algún punto del Gran Comedor que casi siempre era donde Los Merodeadores se encontraban sentados. Desde quinto año se sentía fuertemente atraída por el merodeador más guapo del grupo, Sirius Black le había robado el aliento más de una vez, pero no se atrevía a decirle a su mejor amiga que se encontraba coladita por el moreno pues era el mayor rompecorazones de la historia de Hogwarts; aunque la verdadera razón era porque no quería decirle que le gustaba el mismo chico que le gustaba a todas las chicas del colegio. Lily estaba chiflada por los estereotipos, y se había encargado por todos esos años en luchar contra la corriente. El hecho de que le gustara Sirius Black se había vuelto un cliché en Hogwarts, y si había algo que le molestará a Lily, definitivamente era eso, seguir a la multitud.

—¿Me estas escuchando, Susan? —preguntó Lily distrayendo la atención de la rubia.

—Sí, sí —dijo poniéndose de pie, notando que Los Merodeadores salían del Gran Comedor, —deberíamos irnos ya, McGonagall no acepta retardos.

La pelirroja suspiró molesta. Transformaciones era la clase que peor se le daba y parecía que la profesora McGonagall la traía con ella de algún modo malévolo que sólo le causaba problemas. Para no terminar peor aquella clase la compartían con sus queridísimos Slytherin.

La clase de transformaciones se encontraba en el pasillo norte del segundo piso dirigiéndose al ala oeste, era un lugar muy fácil de encontrar y también muy transitado por los alumnos pues a unos pocos pasos se encontraban los sanitarios del segundo piso. Lily siempre había pensado que no había razón aparente para llegar tarde, pero al parecer, James Potter no pensaba lo mismo.

La clase había iniciado diez minutos atrás con McGonagall dando una lección sobre la práctica de transformaciones sin varita, sin embargo, James se la había saltado pues pensaba que era muy aburrido. Había entrado irrumpiendo en la clase con retardo y con una muy buena excusa.

—Lo siento, profesora, —había dicho asomando solamente su atractivo rostro por la puerta de entrada, —parece que las calabazas del desayuno no se encontraban en muy buen estado, tuve que correr al baño. Era de suma urgencia, espero que usted lo comprenda. —Y acto seguido, le guiña un ojo descaradamente.

McGonagall frunce los labios molesta y lo deja entrar sin otra opción. James corre a sentarse en el único lugar vacío en la primera fila, junto a su mejor amigo y la profesora continua con la clase.

Lily se gira a Susan, la cual se encuentra medio dormida a su lado con su mano deteniendo su cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, con claras señas de que la clase le importaba un comino.

—Alguien debería darle una lección a ese chaval para que aprendiera donde...

—Señorita Evans, —la llamó la profesora McGonagall a medio discurso.

La pelirroja giró su cabeza en dirección al frente con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Si?

—¿Quién puede lograr magia sin varita? —pregunta con voz recia y mirada dura.

—Cualquiera, por supuesto, un claro ejemplo son los niños magos que hacen magia incluso antes de saber que lo son, —dijo segura —pero esta magia es muy volátil y solamente un mago muy poderoso y disciplinado, podría lograr los hechizos con eficacia.

—Señorita Evans, estamos en la clase de transformaciones no de encantamientos, —gruñó —fuera de mi clase.

—Pero...

—¡Fuera!

Lily un poco confundida aunque no sorprendida, tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a dejar el aula frente a las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Pateó a un Slytherin mientras iba saliendo porque este parecía estarse riendo, para la no-sorpresa de sus compañeros. Lily Evans era considera una machorra, ya que en ocasiones se ponía al mismo nivel que los hombres golpeándolos de manera muggle y hechizándolos.

—¡Evans! —gritó McGonagall dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. —Vaya con el profesor Dumbledore.

La pelirroja suspiró cansada de la misma situación, y arrastrando los pies salió del aula diciéndose a un lugar ya bien conocido. El trayecto se lo sabía de memoria, y en unos pocos minutos dijo la contraseña para que la gran gargola comenzara a girar, dándole paso a unas escaleras en forma de caracol que la llevarían hasta la puerta del despachos del director. Tocó dos veces como era costumbre y la recibió un "adelante".

El profesor Dumbledore la estaba esperando detrás de su escritorio con los lentes de media luna deslizándose por su larga nariz, mientras escribía con una pluma de Fénix apresuradamente en un pergamino. Lily se dirigió a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se sentó ahí por unos minutos, mientras el excéntrico director terminaba su carta. Tomó uno de los caramelos que estaban en un recipiente y lo saboreó con la lengua cuando Dumbledore levantó la cabeza penetrándola con sus ojos azules.

—¿Un sinónimo de rápido?— preguntó.

Lily permaneció en silencio pensando.

—Apresuradamente, véloz, breve— decía el director desechando cada respuesta.

—¿Qué le parece diligente? —anunció Lily.

—Di-li-gen-te —repitió el hombre de larga barba. —Perfecto —sonrió en su dirección y escribió apresuradamente la palabra.

La pelirroja continuó observando sus uñas pintadas de negro por unos minutos más, hasta que el director finalizó su carta con una firma bastante elaborada.

—Entonces, señorita Evans, ha cuestionado nuevamente los métodos de la profesora McGonagall, —dijo Dumbledore buscando algo dentro de los cajones del escritorio.

—¡No! Yo sólo...

—No es pregunta —aseguró sobriamente. —El señor Button ya se encuentra fuera de peligro si le interesa, él parecía muy afectado por casi la pérdida del testículo. Pero ayer me informaron que la operación resulto bien. ¿Dónde está?— dijo lo último hablando para sí mismo.

Lily sonrió complacida de la información sobre Davis Button, un chico que la había molestado dos semanas atrás y se había llevado su merecido. Claro que se llevó una semana de castigo limpiando la sala de trofeos, pero bien valía la pena después de que Button la hubiera llamado "marimacho".

—Tal vez debería considerar ser más amable con las personas, señorita Evans —dijo el director aún batiendo con una mano el cajón— Adelante, señor Potter.

James Potter abrió la puerta con una cara confundida, aún no entendía como hacía Dumbledore para saber cuándo se encontraba detrás de la puerta oyendo la conversación. Casualmente, siempre lo mandaba McGonagall con el director minutos después de haber sacado a Evans; y ese era la única cosa que tal vez tenían en común, además de ser del mismo grupo.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Lily con una sonrisa, y se apresuró a salir del despacho pasando al lado de James, como era cada Lunes y Jueves.

Esa misma tarde, como Remus Lupin había prometido se dirigió a la biblioteca repasando mentalmente lo que le diría a Emma Carter cuando se encontrara frente a ella. Tenía planeado sentarse en su mesa y comenzar a platicar con alguna de sus amigas hasta que ella participara en la conversación, entonces cambiaría la atención hacia Emma. Platicarían por largas horas y después la invitaría a Hogsmade.

Con cada paso que daba, iba perdiendo valor incluso pensó en declinar la idea y quedarse en la zona de confort; pero sus amigos tenían razón, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ella como para perder la oportunidad por cobardía. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca cual fue su sorpresa que ahí estaba Emma Evans, pero por primera vez no se encontraba con su grupo de amigos rodeándola. No, ella estaba sola leyendo un libro de Defensa, la clase que mejor se le daba a él. Oh. Era el destino. No encontraría una mejor oportunidad para hablarle y entablar una conversación.

Se sentó en la misma mesa que ella, aunque esta ni se inmutó, estaba tan absorta en el libro que ni siquiera notó cuando Remus casi cae de la silla por los nervios. Su castaño cabello le caía a ambos lados de la cara cubriendo sus orejas, sus ojos miel estaban fijos en las letras, mientras agitaba rápidamente las largas pestañas por la vista cansada; su rostro en esa posición se veía tan adorable pues sus sonrosadas mejillas parecían a punto de explotar, mientras se mordía los rojos labios. A esa distancia era fácil ver porqué era considerada la chica más guapa Hogwarts.

Sus manos acariciaban la esquina superior de la hoja ansiosa por pasar a la siguiente, pero parecía estar teniendo problemas pues una adorable arruga se había formado en su frente. Remus jamás la había visto de tan cerca, jamás había notado las pequeñas pecas de adornaban su nariz ni lo sexy que resultaba su lengua que de vez en cuando humedecía sus labios.

Llevaba el mismo libro que ella, así que se apresuró a sacarlo y comenzar a leer el mismo capítulo que sabía que ella repasaba. Trató de concentrarse y leer una sola palabra, pero su cabeza lo traicionaba estando sólo al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que la chica frente a él hiciera.

Emma parecía aburrida, levantó los ojos de las páginas notando por primera vez que alguien se encontraba tan cerca de ella. Remus sintió su estómago bajar a sus intestinos cuando ella lo miró.

—¿Lees Hechizos de Autodefensa? —preguntó con voz suave Emma Evans.

El rubio se acomodó mejor en la silla antes de levantar la mirada, y encontrarse con los hipnotizantes ojos de ella, esos ojos claros que contrastaban con su piel olivacea.

—Así es.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? —sonrió suavemente la chica, sabiendo que esa sonrisa lo derretiría, —tengo problemas con este tema.

—Por supuesto —sonrió también Remus nervioso. —No te preocupes, Defensa es mi mejor clase.

—Te lo agradezco.

Su mirada era dulce pero provocadora, se puso de pie con un movimiento exquisito para acomodar la silla al lado de Remus, el cual se le pusieron los pelos de punta al notar lo cerca que se había colocado, incluso podía oler su perfume a vainilla.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué nunca te había visto? —preguntó esta mirándolo por debajo de las pestañas.

—Ammm... soy difícil de notar detrás de James y Sirius —aseguró este sin dejar de mirar esos ojos miel.

—No me digas, ¿los merodeadores? —preguntó abriendo su pequeña boca con la sorpresa. —Eres Remus Lupin, ¿cierto?

"Sabe mi nombre, sabe mi nombre" repetía Remus en su cabeza viéndose a sí mismo saltar de felicidad.

—Eh… sí.

—Mucho gusto, Remus... ¿puedo llamarte Remus? —Este asintió con una sonrisa tonta tomando la delicada mano que ella le ofrecía. —Soy Emma Carter, seguramente conoces a mi prima está en tu curso, Lily.

Remus recordó a la ruda chica que parecía tener una afición por el color negro, se detuvo a pensar en la vez que le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador a Sirius, para que "callara la maldita mierda que estaba escupiendo", palabras textuales de ella durante un examen de pociones.

—Todos saben quién es —aseguró Remus.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?

—Todos lo dicen con ese tono —Emma parecía apenada. —siento lo que sea que mi prima te haya hecho, es muy impulsiva y hasta agresiva.

Remus sonrió.

—No, no te preocupes, a mí no me ha hecho nada. Pero sí a mi amigo Sirius.

—Lo siento —sonrió aún apenada —no sé cómo compensarte.

El rubio había escuchado comentarios de lo tonta y hueca que era Emma Carter, se decía que sólo estaba interesada en la moda, el maquillaje y los chismes, sin embargo, no le dio esa impresión. Sólo le transmitía una inmensa ternura y ganas de cerrar esa pequeña boca con un beso.

—Sé cómo podrías hacerlo, —se animó Remus hablando aunque con voz temblorosa, —acompañándome en la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

La cara de Emma fue un poema, y por un momento pensó que la había cagado, pero cuando ella sonrió de lado, supo que todo estaba bien.

—Una vez más lo siento, no puedo salir —dijo, —quiero decir, más bien, no me dejan salir.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó Remus sin comprender.

—Mi padre tiene la idea de que aún soy muy joven para tener citas, así que me ha puesto la condición de que saldré solamente si mi prima también lo hace, así que...— enchuecó la boca, —primero debe salir Lily antes de yo tener una cita. Sé que es tonto y que estando en Hogwarts mi padre no lo sabría, pero créeme. Lo sabrá. Cada vez que me ven mucho tiempo con un chico me manda lechuzas y vociferadores diciéndome que no puedo tener una cita. Es realmente vergonzoso recibirlos y salir corriendo del Gran Comedor antes de que estalle en mi cara.

—Oh pues...— murmuró Remus sin saber que decir.

Pasó cerca de dos horas asesorando a Emma en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero nunca se sacó de la cabeza la última información que había recibido. Era difícil de creer que tuviera un padre tan tirano y chapado a la antigua, pero ella parecía ser una buena chica y estaba dispuesto a respetar esa decisión que había tomado. El problema era que había avanzado más que nunca en su vida con la chica por la cual estaba coladito y, el único inconveniente para salir con ella era su prima Lilian Evans. La ruda, la marimacho, la inflexible e intolerable a la sociedad. Estaba realmente perdido.

* * *

_¡Qué tal! Me encuentro nuevamente de regreso con una historia nueva con la que he estado trabajando por varios meses, algunas personitas ya habían leído un adelanto sobre esta historia, aunque después de esto fue puesta a modificaciones. Entre ellas, que alargué el fic, por lo que decidí dividirlo en capítulos (anteriormente estaba pensando en un One-shot), sin embargo, no será una historia muy larga ni enredosa como las que suelo escribir; esta mas bien es una historia fresca y con vitalidad, que espero les guste._

_Como comenté en el disclaimer está inspirada en la película 10 thing i hate about you (una película que personalmente me encanta) y la serie, reuní algunos elementos que más me gustaron, pero me vi en la necesidad de hacerla adaptación para que pudiera desarrollarse en el universo que tanto nos encanta. Al inicio tiene muchos más elementos de la película, pero poco a poco los voy dejando de lado para darle mi toque personal. _

_Esta historia ya la tengo avanzada a la mitad, y me tardaré de una a dos semanas, como máximo en actualizar. Espero que me dejes comentarios de qué les parece. ¡Gracias si le diste una oportunidad al fic!_

_Besos, S. _


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Después de su sesión de estudio, Remus se había dirigido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no sabía cómo se sentía, si mejor o peor que antes, pues ahora le hablaba a Emma y estaba seguro que ella se había sentido atraída, pues le había agradecido con un beso muy cerca de los labios; pero, sabía que las posibilidades de que Lily Evans tuviera una cita era realmente nulas. Nadie. Jamás. En el colegio se atrevería a salir con la marimacho.

—Jodido día, —dijo Remus dejándose caer en el sillón al lado de James, que mantenía un juego de ajedrez con Sirius.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sirius tallándose la barbilla pensativo, poniendo especial atención en los peones.

—Solamente que me he armado de valor y he hablado con Emma Carter.

Los ojos de sus dos amigos se abrieron como platos y se clavaron en el tercero esperando que contara la historia.

—¿Sólo eso? —cuestionó esta vez James ignorando el caballo que Sirius derribaba.

—No, la invité a salir— puntualizó. Disfrutaba tener en intriga a sus amigos.

—¿Y? —esta vez le tocó a Sirius abrir sus ojos de mercurio.

—No saldrá conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó impulsivo James, logrando que las miradas de los demás Gryffindor se posaran en ellos.

—Chstt! —lo calló Remus molesto, —baja la voz. Me dijo que no la dejaban salir antes de que su prima saliera.

—¿Su prima? ¿Te refieres a …? —cuestionó Sirius sin ser capaz de pronunciar el nombre, pero hizo un gesto en su casa muy parecido al que hacía la pelirroja cuando estaba molesta.

Remus asintió.

—Estás perdido— murmuró James girándose nuevamente al juego de ajedrez notando que le faltaba un caballo.

Sin embargo, Sirius permaneció con la mirada perdida y rascándose la barbilla. Era lógico que planeaba algo, o por lo menos una idea le había llegado a la mente. La cara de tristeza de Remus le había dado suficientes razones para pensar en un plan B.

—Escuchen, —llamó la atención de sus amigos bajando la voz, —tal vez tengas alguna oportunidad, Lunático. Lo único que debemos hacer es encontrar a un chico lo suficiente valiente para salir con Lily Evans. ¡Vamos! La chica no es tan fea, debe haber algún interesado. Hogwarts tiene más de mil quinientos alumnos.

—Ilústrame — sonrió James. —Aunque hubiera un chico lo suficiente valiente en Hogwarts para salir con ella, ¿cómo lo convencerías de que lo hiciera? Sabemos con justa razón que por decisión propia nadie lo haría.

—Ay, mi pequeño saltamontes, aún tienes mucho por aprender, —murmuró Sirius haciéndose el gracioso. —Dime ¿para qué existen los galeones si no son para pagar cosas?

James asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el plan, sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba pues miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien.

—Necesitamos un chico lo suficiente valiente, ¿cierto? —confirmó el moreno, por lo que sus amigos asintieron. —No encontraremos chicos más valientes que en Gryffindor, lo sabemos, dime una cosa, ¿Quién crees que se animará?

Ambos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ese era un buen punto. Comenzaron a mirar alrededor imitando a James dispuestos a encontrar a alguien, no valía la pena perder el tiempo con chicos de los primeros cuatro cursos, se habían enfrascado sólo en los de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Había muchos chicos, de eso estaban seguros como mínimo 50 incluyéndose a ellos mismos.

—¿Qué piensan de Anthony McMichael?— preguntó Sirius mirando a un chico alto y bonachón que estaba en una butaca escuchando la radio mágica.

—No creo que tenga el carácter para lidiar con alguien así, —opinó Remus, —debe ser alguien más rudo y fuerte, alguien como un bateador.

—El único bateador de Gryffindor es Tom Watson —señaló James presumiendo una vez la capitanía del equipo de Quidditch.

—Watson es gay —dijo pensativo Sirius, aunque este parecía un pensamiento bastante desagradable, —nunca olvidaré cuando me abordó, —recordó con un escalofrío. —No sé de dónde sacó que yo era gay.

—¿Qué tal Frank Longbottom? —preguntó Remus recordando al chico tan agradable siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Está colado por Alice Marz —agregó James, —nunca aceptaría.

—¡No puede ser tan difícil! —levantó la voz Sirius al borde de la histeria. —¿Por qué no podemos encontrar un chico lo suficientemente decente? ¿Es mucho pedir alguien valiente, que acepte dinero, lo suficientemente alto y fuerte como manejarla pero no lo suficiente para golpearla?, ¿alguien que no sea tan feo para que ella sienta alguna atracción?, ¿alguien lo suficiente inteligente para tener una estrategia y apegarse a ella?, ¿alguien lo suficiente cercano que haga esto por ti, Remus?, ¿que no sea gay y que no esté interesado en nadie? ¿Alguien con la misma...? ¡Ah! —gritó lo último cayendo en cuenta.

Con el último grito media sala de Gryffindor pegó un respingo por la inesperada exclamación. James y Remus lo miraron espantados esperando respuesta. De repente, la expresión de Sirius cambió y se puso serio, acomodándose mejor en la silla frente a sus amigos. Miró directamente a los ojos a James y suspirando las palabras, dijo:

—James, tú eres el indicado.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambos chicos, quedando con la boca abierta.

—Y yo que pensé que no podía pasar nada mejor en el día, que ver a Peter orinarse del miedo —murmuró Sirius con picardía. Los otros dos voltearon los ojos. —Piénsalo, James, eres la persona ideal. Creo que podrías lidiar con una persona así.

—¿Y yo que ganaría? —cuestionó este con los brazos cruzados con desafío.

—Nuestros galeones —dijo Remus.

—Sus galeones —corrigió Sirius señalando a Remus.

—Cien galeones.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Remus con los ojos redondos, jamás pensó que le costaría tan caro salir con Emma Carter. —No tengo tanto dinero.

—¡Cuánto interés, James! Me decepcionas —dijo Sirius tomándose el pecho con gesto dramático. —Yo que creí haberte criado correctamente. ¿No puedes simplemente hacerlo para hacer feliz a un amigo?

James negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Lo siento, Remus, por ti haría cualquier cosa, creo que lo he demostrado convirtiéndome en animago. Pero esto es demasiado, no estás hablando de luchar con una banshee, no, estamos hablando de Evans. Lily Evans. La chica que le lavó la boca a Canuto con jabón.

—Gracias por recordármelo...— reclamó Sirius por lo bajo.

—Ni hablar, James— negó Remus con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—¿No te da pena? —respingó Sirius. —La única oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida. ¿No quieres que Lunático sea feliz, ah? Sabes todo lo que ha sufrido y lo mucho que ha esperado para encontrar el momento ideal en donde declararía su amor, ha leído, soñado, andando y respirado Emma Carter los últimos cuatro años. ¡Vamos, James!

Algo dentro de James lo removía, sabía que en sus manos estaba la felicidad de su amigo, pero la verdad era que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Lily Evans llegaba a otro nivel, era casi igual que acostarse con un hombre, y Evans definitivamente no le gustaba, no le atraía para nada, su actitud feminista y las crisis existenciales con las que se presentaba a cada instante no hacían más que colmarle la paciencia. Además después de lo que le había hecho a Davis Button temía por su descendencia. Uno nunca sabía cuándo Evans te golpearía, y no golpea suave dicen algunos.

—De acuerdo —asintió James, —lo haré. Sólo por ser tú, Remus. Pero a cambio... Tienes que prometerme que le echarás todas las ganas con esta chica, te esforzarás por ser feliz, y tú —dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Sirius, el cual puso cara de susto, —me vas a ayudar en todo. Y sólo será una cita, ¿de acuerdo?, sólo una.

—Con una es suficiente, James —asintió Remus sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—Pero deben ser novios de verdad, eh, James —agregó Sirius —porque si sólo salen y no hay nada de nada, Remus no podrá ser novio de Emma.

—Es verdad, James.

James asintió no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su felicidad en el momento en que el rostro de Remus se había iluminado y no podía dejar de sonreír. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos y hacer todo por su felicidad, y aunque aquello era mucho más de lo que nunca había hecho por nadie, estaba dispuesto a salir con Lily Evans en la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

Conforme iban pasando las horas se iba sintiendo más cómodo y seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero cuando ella entró en la sala común, y el silencio se hizo presente, incluso algunas velas se habían apagado, sabía que no la tendría nada fácil. Lily Evans había entrada a la habitación con esa expresión dura que la caracterizaba, arrastrando la túnica se había sentado en una butaca cerca de la ventana y vio correr a los chicos de primero que estaban cerca. Absorta a todo sacó un libro y comenzó a leer. Era el momento de evaluar a su presa, tenía que comenzar a sentirse cómodo de una u otra manera, aunque aquello fuera lo más difícil del mundo.

La observó comenzando de abajo hacia arriba, tenía pies pequeños, piernas largas y torneadas, cadera redondeada y cintura estrecha, pechos pequeños y en general, muy delgada y pequeña, no entendía cómo podía intimidar tanta gente si realmente era una mujer muy menudita, brazos delgados y espalda estrecha. Tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpo agradable para la vista, no había encontrado aún ningún defecto en su físico y eso era bueno, ya que si no encontraba algo que le gustaría podía consolarse en que tenía un cuerpo decente.

Nunca la había mirado con tanta atención, la veía todos los días pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirarla. Tenía un rostro ovalado con una piel muy blanca, como si fuera leche, unos pómulos bien rellenos terminando en una boca con labios finos. Ojos grandes y expresivos que siempre maquillaba de negro, eran el centro focal de su cara y era fácil ignorar la nariz respingona o las cejas graciosas. De acuerdo, un rostro bello, aunque minimizándolo la expresión que siempre llevaba, la expresión seria y fría, cuando esta cambiaba se volvía una furiosa. Llevaba el largo cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una trenza que casi le llegaba a la cadera, un cabello muy largo.

En ese momento la enamorada de su amigo Remus entró al salón, iba extrañamente sola y con su simple presencia la habitación se relajó, todos los pares de ojos masculinos se posaron en ella, sin embargo, James veía a Lily. Su prima pequeña se acercó, y después de decirle unas cuantas palabras, la mayor hizo un gesto de molestia para después subir ambas por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Las primas eran tan opuestas físicamente, Lily tenía una belleza más clásica que hacía gala a sus raíces irlandeses, mientras que su prima tenía una belleza exótica y diferente, mucho más voluptuosa producto de la combinación de razas latinas con inglesas. El padre de Emma era primo de la madre de Lily, por lo que ambas compartían la sangre inglesa y muggle; sin embargo, estos eran los rasgos que no habían salido a la luz físicamente, pero que las volvían parte de la misma familia, aunque ellas trataran de negarlo. Pero la verdadera diferencia entre ambas era la personalidad.

—¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como una chica normal? —decía Emma parada en la habitación de su prima.

Lily permanecía acostada en su cama escuchando el sermón de la pequeña, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo similar.

—El día de hoy un chico bastante agradable me invitó a salir —continuó la menor, —y tuve que decirle que no porqué tú no estás interesada en los chicos. ¡Por favor, Lily! ¿Es mucho pedir que salgas con alguien? Sólo para yo poder disfrutar de mis últimos años en Hogwarts.

—Sí, Emma, es mucho pedir —dijo Lily totalmente fría hacia los comentarios de su prima, —sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, te pido por favor que te retires.

Emma golpeó el suelo con la suela de sus zapatos, con un gesto bastante infantil y meneando las caderas abandonó la habitación con un portazo. Lily permaneció ahí observando el lugar por el que su prima había salido. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Se puso pijama y se dispuso a dormir de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente, James había decidido que sería su primer día de acción, no se encontraba ni poquito nervioso, confiaba en su atractivo lo ayudaría y que tal vez a ella le atrajera que él, como ella; era un chico problema. Se puso loción y una camisa limpia, trató de acomodarse el cabello con las manos pero se dio cuenta que así lucía mucho más atractivo.

—¿Listo, galán? —bromeó Sirius detrás del espejo.

James suspiró.

—Sí, listo. No se podrá resistir.

Sirius soltó una suave risa y ambos se dirigieron al gran salón a desayunar.

El salón estaba repleto de alumnos hambrientos, era buena hora y tenían tiempo suficiente para comer cómodamente y, si Lily se encontraba en ese lugar comenzaría con su primer movimiento. Para su mala o buena suerte, Lily no se encontraba en el comedor así que pudo comer tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de ir a clase. Era encantamientos, la mejor clase de Lily Evans, le había dicho Remus, pues era el único que ponía atención en las clases. Seguramente ella ya se encontraría ahí, así que se dio prisa para llegar antes que su única amiga y sentarse a su lado.

No se equivocó, su largo cabello ese día lo llevaba completamente suelto y era inconfundible con las únicas dos personas que también ya estaban en el salón. James se acercó sigilosamente para no sobresaltarla, ella estaba enfrascada en un libro pequeño que jamás había visto. No tenía la apariencia de un libro del mundo mágico ya que estos eran todo menos pequeños, debía tratarse de alguna novela muggle. Se sentó a su lado y entonces se dio cuenta que aunque hubiera llegado lanzando una bomba fétida, ella no lo hubiera notado.

—Hola, niña —le dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

Ella lo ignoró deliberadamente sin despegar la vista del libro, y sin siquiera moverle un sólo pelo. James comenzó a desesperarse.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó esta vez acercando su cara al libro para molestia de ella.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó esta con cara desconcertada.

—¿Qué lees? ¿Es alguna novela muggle?

—No me castigues por tu ignorancia, Potter —respondió con una arruga en su frente y, para sorpresa de James, se puso de pie y se marchó de prisa a tomar otro lugar bien apartado de él.

Eso iba a ser realmente difícil. Un segundo después, Sirius se apresuró a sentarse al lado de un moreno que suspiraba molesto y apretando los dientes.

—¿No resultó bien, cierto?

—De la mierda —contestó James —¿Cómo puedo hablarle sin que me ignore?

—No lo sé, Cornamenta, — suspiró Sirius, —pero mientras tanto vas a tener que seguir intentando.

—Estamos jodidos.

—Eh, eh, para, no seas negativo, quiero oír una expresión positiva —sonrió haciéndose el payaso.

—¡Estamos jodidos! —se burló James, cambiando el tono a uno más animado.

El resto de las clases pasó para el séptimo curso de Gryffindor sin nada relevante, ese día no tenían transformaciones, y no habría clases de Slytherin por lo que tenían el día cubierto tranquilamente. James se concentró en estudiar cada movimiento de Lily Evans, a pesar de que ella era una frígida que parecía una banshee sentado en el asiento, no había mucho que decir, levantaba la mano en todas las clases queriéndose hacer la lista, cuestionaba cada tema, método o actividad, lo cual ya tenía hartos a los maestros. Cuando James ya estaba a punto de dormirse, notó que comenzaba a hacer un ademán de tomarse el cabello; lo tomó todo y se lo pasó de un lado dejando descubierto su cuello en la dirección al moreno. Debía admitir que había sido un movimiento inocente pero sexy.

Esa tarde, mientras James se encontraba en práctica de Quidditch, Remus se paseaba por todo el castillo en busca de Emma Carter para contarle la novedad de que su amigo estaba intentado salir con su prima. Ya había recorrido la biblioteca y gran parte del castillo, cuando la encontró sentada en la sala común, extraña y nuevamente sola. Eso le consternó, ¿por qué razón Emma estaría últimamente sola? ¿Sería para que él se acercara a ella? No. ¿Cómo podría saber que la buscaba?

—Hola, Emma —saludó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Remus, ¿cómo estás? —respondió esta con una sonrisa que lo dejó hipnotizado.

—Buscándote.

—¿A mí? —se extrañó, —¿para qué?

—Para decirte que hay alguien interesado en tu prima.

—¿Qué? —entrecerró los ojos desconfiada, —¿interesado en Lily?

—Sí —asintió este mirando para todos lados menos sus ojos.

—Debe ser muy valiente para intentar salir con Lily —dijo Emma pensativa rascándose la barbilla, gesto que le resultó adorable a Remus.

—Eh, sí, es James Potter.

La expresión de la chica cambió radicalmente a uno muy ilusionada. Debía saber quién era James Potter y, debería según su criterio ser la persona adecuada para hacer el trabajo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podremos salir para Hogsmade? —preguntó con sus claros ojos destellando.

—Probablemente —Remus hizo una mueca que le dio entender que las cosas no iban bien, —tu prima tiene un gran caparazón y él no sabe cómo acercarse. ¿Qué tipo de hombres le gustan a tu prima?

—¿A mi prima? —abrió la boca Emma sin poder creer la pregunta. —Bueno, pues no lo sé, ella siempre dice que no está interesada en los hombres. Pero yo creo... bueno... tal vez los chicos guapos.

—¿Con que chicos guapos? —repitió Remus, queriendo grabarlo en su cerebro —¿qué más?

—No lo sé, no le gustan los hombres.

—¿Quieres decir que ella es...?

—¡No! —Interrumpió Emma rápidamente, cubriendo su cara de un rubor —No, ella no es lesbiana. Yo creo que los chicos guapos. Está obsesionada con la literatura muggle, sobre todo las novelas clásicas inglesas. Le gusta el Quidditch, su equipo son las Arpías de Holyhead, y practica el deporte en verano pero nunca se animó a entrar al equipo escolar.

—¡James! ¡James! —corría Remus por los campos de Quidditch, justo cuando el entrenamiento acababa de finalizar.

Los chicos aún estaban en las escobas dando unas piruetas, y relajándose en las alturas. James como capitán del equipo se mantenía a una distancia más prudente aún observando lo que sucedía en el campo. A los lejos vio la pequeña silueta de Remus y casi al mismo tiempo que Sirius, ambos se reunieron con el rubio.

—Tengo información que te ayudará —dijo este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

James asintió con la cabeza, era enserio, realmente Remus quería que saliera con la prima de su enamorada.

—Suéltalo —dijo Sirius, cuando ya se encontraban en su habitación por la noche, y Peter se había reunido con ellos.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el piso en círculo, comiendo golosinas. James y Sirius se encontraban a medio vestir, sólo con el pantalón de pijama presumiendo su ejercitado cuerpo, James tenía un cigarrillo entre el dedo índice y medio como era costumbre cuando se encontraban solos. Acostumbraba fumar de vez en cuando para calmar los nervios, antes de un partido de Quidditch o cuando se sentía muy estresado le ayudaba a relajar el cuerpo. Ese día se sentía especialmente frustrado por el fallo de la operación Evans por lo que ese era el tercer cigarrillo de la noche.

—De acuerdo —empezó Remus mirando a los tres intrigados. —Emma me dijo que a Lily le gustan los tipos guapos...

Hubo un silencio por dos segundos y luego, James reaccionó saltando.

—¡Soy guapo!

Remus un poco incómodo asintió y continuó:

—También me dijo que le gusta la literatura muggle, y que es fanática del Quidditch, su equipo son las Arpías de Holyhead, también tiene posters de jugadores masculinos de otros equipos, todos ellos son atractivos y musculosos. Tu deber es impresionarla en el juego de mañana, Emma aseguró que ella estaría ahí. Es tu oportunidad, James.

El moreno le dio otra calada al cigarrillo pensativo, antes de que Remus se lo quitara de las manos y lo apagara contra el suelo de piedra.

—Parece que le desagrada el tabaco también.

—Bueno, esta mujer va a cambiar todo de mí —se quejó James enojado.

—El cigarrillo es lo de menos —opinó Sirius. —¡Hasta te bañarte!

—Cállate el hocico, Canuto— escupió James con la cólera palpable.

—Sirius tiene razón— dijo Peter tímidamente,— no te había visto intentar peinarte en mucho tiempo.

La noche terminó justo después de que James le plantara una buena colleja a Peter, hecho que lo hizo aullar y rogar, porque no saliera el Boggart debajo de su cama a medianoche.

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y follow! Especialmente Lissy que dejó el único review en el primer capítulo, ¡muchas gracias! _

_Nos vemos en una o dos semanas, por favor, dejen su opinión al respecto. _

_Besos, S._


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

El partido del siguiente día tuvo lugar en la tarde, por lo que muchos estudiantes no quisieron asistir para aprovechar el tiempo haciendo deberes. Se enfrentarían Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, era bien sabido quien llevaba la delantera.

James se encontraba en los vestidores animando a su equipo para que los llevaran a la final, ese era el partido decisivo para saber si Gryffindor o Ravenclaw pasaban a la final a enfrentarse con Slytherin. El capitán confiaba en su equipo, sin embargo, tenía una ligera duda e inseguridad en su interior, no por el partido en sí, sino que impresionar a Lily Evans era muy difícil, y después de siete años yendo a los partidos seguramente ya se sabría cada movimiento que haría. Esa mañana la descubrió leyendo un libro de jugadas de Quidditch, mientras su única amiga revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Los jugadores se reunieron en el campo y con el silbato del señor Wright el partido dio inicio. James era un gran cazador y tenía mucho experiencia en el campo, pero no sólo era un jugador sino que debía estar al pendiente de cómo se iba desarrollando el juego para llevar en práctica estrategias, debía estar atento a cada uno de sus jugadores y además, debía encontrar a Lily Evans entre la multitud.

Después de haber anotado el segundo gol, decidió que el partido estaba un poco dormido y su equipo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo a comparación de Ravenclaw, así que pasó sus ojos entre la multitud en busca de aquel cabello pelirrojo inconfundible. Entonces la vio. Sentada en las primeras filas con esos expresivos ojos verdes pintados de negro, siguiendo el juego en cada movimiento.

Buscó a Sirius con la mirada y lo encontró justo donde debía estar, frente a los aros, este también lo miraba y asintió con la cabeza demostrándole su apoyo. James tomó el mango de la escoba con fuerza, se inclinó para dirigirse a donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Ella se sorprendió al ver al capitán frente a ella, con ese uniforme que siempre le había parecido muy adecuado.

—Hola, Evans —sonrió James con todos sus dientes.

—Potter —respondió ella con resentimiento.

—¿Disfrutando el partido?

—Lo disfrutaría más si apartaras tu enorme cabeza, y me dejaras verlo.

—¡Vamos, Evans! No seas tan amargada.

Lily lo sentenció con un dedo, diciéndole en silencio que una más y que querría nunca haber nacido.

—Le pides imposible, Potter —opinó una voz detrás de Lily que le resultó muy conocida, Joseph Ryan, un chico de Slytherin que solía molestarla. —Evans sólo sabe comportarse como una machorra, por lo que se encarga de alejar a todos los hombres de ella.

Antes de que James pudiera decir algo o siquiera defenderla, Lily se había girado sobre sus talones y le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Joseph gritó y se llevó las manos a la nariz, de la cual inmediatamente comenzó a salir sangre.

—¡Eres un macho, Lily Evans! —grito antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

—Eso estuvo bien —dijo James aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Lily sonrió con suficiencia. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, tenía una dentadura muy pareja y los labios se habían estirado lo suficiente para formar una expresión alegre en sus ojos.

—Tal vez deberíamos repetir el encuentro esta noche en los jardines de Hogwarts —dijo él seductor con una sonrisa en los labios, acercándose tanto al rostro de Lily aún montado en la escoba que incluso todo el público cercano se había girado a ver qué pasaba.

—Ni en tus sueños, Potter —dijo Lily tan cerca de su rostro que sintió su aliento sobre los labios.

Ver esa expresión de desafío en sus ojos verdes y sentir ese cálido aliento le habían hecho de repente sentir unas cosquillas en sus pantalones. Se alejó lentamente en la escoba sin abandonar la posición, ni la verde mirada de la pelirroja, hasta que de reojo vio pasar la Quaffle muy cerca de él. Giró la escoba olímpicamente y fue detrás de la pelota para anotar otro gol. Sólo unos minutos después el buscador de Gryffindor había cogido la Snitch brindándole la victoria a la casa de los valientes.

James ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lily Evans sí era una mujer, le gustaban los hombres y lo había sentido en su mirada en el momento en que estuvo sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro, su respiración se aceleró y se delató sin siquiera haberlo notado. Lily era sensual, lo había descubierto en los dos días que llevaba observándola, y además era bonita; quizá lo que ella necesitaba era alguien que la dominara, que le diera órdenes, alguien que le atrajera sexualmente. Y James era experto en eso, no por nada se corrían el rumor de que sabía usar muy bien el paquete en sus pantalones, no era sólo un rumor; sabía que como seducir a una mujer.

Sonrió con suficiencia cuando se baja de la escoba, esa noche sería su siguiente movimiento, clave de todo estaba en no hablarle y estar con ella demasiado; solamente dejar algo que esté palpable para que ella piense en él, sin embargo, quién iba a pensar que se le iba a salir de las manos.

Sirius Black se paseaba por todo el castillo con un montón de papeles en las manos, no se había tomado la molestia de quitarse el uniforme de Quidditch y ya que le encantaba llamar la atención, no era algo que lo incomodara. La mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts no importaba en que casa estuvieran estaban coladas por Sirius y él se aprovechaba de esto, salía con varias a la vez diciéndole a cada una que no le gustaría que nadie supiera de su relación hasta que fuera más formal, ellas caen, se acuestan con él, y luego las deja. Era un círculo vicioso del cual a Sirius le encantaba enviciarse.

Unas chicas de Hufflepuff se acercaron al moreno preguntándose la razón de su presencia en ese lado del castillo, tan cerca de la sala común de los nobles.

—Hola, Sirius —murmuró una seductoramente, sobando el brazo del chico.

—Hola, preciosas —respondió este con una sonrisa clavando una mirada seductora en cada una de las chicas, las mismas que rieron nerviosas. —Estoy aquí para invitarlas a la fiesta que se hará en la sala común de Gryffindor con motivo de la victoria hacia la final, sé que los Ravenclaw no estarán muy contesto, pero por supuesto no se perderán de una gran fiesta —dijo esto pasándole una hoja a cada una.

—Ahí estaremos sin falta —susurró la misma lanzándole una mirada coqueta. —Nos vemos ahí, Sirius.

El grupo de chicas de alejó moviendo las caderas y Sirius chifló, nadie lo escuchó pero era un gesto para sí mismo. Amelie Thompson sería su próxima víctima, conocía a las mujeres y estaba seguro de que con ella no tendría que utilizar la misma mentira de siempre, no, ella se entregaría solita antes de que terminara la noche.

La sala común de Gryffindor era un completo alboroto, había chicos desde primer curso hasta séptimo de tres de las casas que albergaba Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cerca de las diez de la noche, los prefectos habían mandado a los más pequeños a dormir pues a partir de ese momento la fiesta se volvería para grandes. Chicos de más de catorce años de agrupaban en diferentes zonas de la sala común, el portal estaba irresponsablemente abierto permitiendo la entrada de cualquier estudiante, y la música sonaba tan fuerte que retumbaba toda la torre.

Lily Evans ya estaba harta, eran cerca de las once de la noche y al escuchar murmullos en los pasillos una hora atrás, se alegraba de que la fiesta ya hubiera terminado, pero se equivocó. Apenas comenzaba. Susan a su lado tenía unos veinte minutos inmóvil, probablemente ya estaba dormida mientras que ella daba vueltas en la cama. ¿Por qué tendrían que ser tan irresponsables? Era miércoles, mañana por la mañana tenían clases, y además a primera hora tenían transformaciones. ¿Qué se creían?

No aguantó más. Se puso una bata encima del pijama y con las pantuflas más ridículas que tenía, decidió bajar a silenciar a toda la sala común de una vez.

Conforme iba bajando las escaleras de caracol el ruido se intensificaba y escuchaba más, y más gritos. Cuando llegó al final casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, estaba tan abarrotado de gente que dudó siquiera poder llegar hasta el centro del salón. Merlín, era extremo. Había parejas por todos lados besándose, otras que bailaban muy sensuales al ritmo de la música y otros tantos platicando en las orillas con vasos de alguna bebida que no le resultaba tan desconocida a Lily, a decir por su aroma.

Decidida a calmar el alboroto de una buena vez, con el ceño fruncido y el genio de mil demonios comenzó a andar. Era tanta su furia que se iba abriendo camino empujando a cualquier que se le atravesara. Ya estaba con la varita en la mano dispuesta a invocar un _sonorus_, cuando un par de manos la atraparon de improvisto.

—Lily —la llamó la voz masculina de Potter.

—Soy Evans para ti.

James ignoró su comentario y continuó:

—Me alegra tanto que haya decidido honrarnos con tu presencia.

—Quítate de mi camino, niño bonito, si no quieres salir lastimado —amenazó con su varita por lo que el muchacho rápidamente se echó para atrás con las manos en alto.

—No seas así, Lily, todos la están pasando bien —embozó una sonrisa nerviosa, —incluso tu prima, no creo que quieras arruinarle la fiesta.

Giró su cabeza en dirección donde Potter le señalaba, y descubrió a una Emma muy sonriente rodeada de un grupo de chicos. Lo meditó un momento y recordó la conversación que habían tenido unos días antes, en donde su pequeña prima le suplicaba que se comportara como una persona normal para ella poder disfrutar de su juventud.

Potter había aprovechado su pequeño momento de reflexión, para de la nada aparecer con dos vasos de whisky de fuego.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a disfrutar la fiesta?

Lily gruñó en su dirección y arrebatándole el vaso de las manos, se alejó de él a un lugar bien apartado de la sala común.

—Es una fiera, ¿cierto? —murmuró Sirius al lado de James viendo alejarse a Lily. Traía también un vaso de whisky en la mano y lucía muy atractivo con una mano dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones.

—No da su brazo a torcer. Me da miedo acercarme a ella cuando trae varita en mano —continuó James, cuando esta ya se había perdido en la multitud. —¿Sabes qué? Lunático se quedó corto, la he estado observando y, no es buena en encantamientos. Es excelente, podría lanzarme un _imperius_ antes de que me dé cuenta, y me convertiría en su marioneta el resto del trimestre.

—Pero tú podrías convertirla en un sapo verrugoso.

James le lanzó una mirada matadora, y Sirius solo soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Tranquilo, si? Solo debes estar detrás de ella toda la noche, y asegurarte de encontrar el momento adecuado para poner el plan en práctica.

—¿Qué plan? —se exaltó James mirando a su mejor amigo con mirada matadora. —No tenemos ningún plan, sólo hay dos opciones: salgo con ella o me acuesto con ella para que acepte salir conmigo. Y ninguna de ellas es muy alentadora. ¿Me estás escuchando? —murmuró lo último dándose cuenta que el cuello de Sirius de repente casi se había dislocado, y temía por que sus palabras no hubieran llegado a los oídos de su amigo.

—Sí, sí, que vas a ir a buscarla. ¿Dijiste, no? —respondió el muchacho poniendo su mano en el hombro de James en señal de apoyo, pero este ya se había dado cuenta de lo que vendría a continuación. Lo vio cuando una chica de Hufflepuff con una piel color canela había aparecido con una falda más corta de lo que debía estar legalmente permitido. —Ahora si no te molesta, yo también debo ir de cacería.

Y se alejó arreglándose la ropa y echándose el largo cabello para atrás. James no hizo otra cosa más que voltear los ojos, y darle un sorbo, molesto, a su bebida. Sirius disfrutando la noche, mientras Remus trataba de acercarse a Emma Carter, y él tratando de conquistar al marimacho. Hasta Peter parecía que conseguiría alguien esa noche, y eso era mucho decir…

—¿Me llamó niño bonito? —cayó en cuenta cuando la vio en un rincón de la sala, bebiendo lo que parecía ser otro vaso de whisky de fuego.

Por otro lado, Remus y Peter iban llegando de las cocinas con charolas repletas de comida. Las fiestas de Gryffindor eran conocidas por ser las mejores y además, mejor organizadas de todas, ya que por lo regular se encargaban los merodeadores de hacer todo el trabajo. Sirius era el responsable de invitar a todo el que se le atravesara, debido a su popularidad inminente en el colegio, como el chico más guapo de su generación, según diversas fuertes. Mientras que James era el encargado de llevar las bebidas, y para eso era bastante bueno, tenía algunos conocidos en bares de Hogsmade, por lo que se encargaban de distribuir el producto por medio de lechuzas mensajes; de repente era un poco extraño ver entrar y salir lechuzas de la torre de Gryffindor, pero todo mundo ya estaba tan acostumbrado al repentino descontrol que se volvía el correo en algunas épocas del año, que pasaban desapercibidos los grandes paquetes que almacenaban los chicos durante días en su habitación. Regularmente, Peter era el encargado de las comidas y Remus de la seguridad, pero por alguna extraña razón que él aún desconocía, tenía el presentimiento que de que una legendaria chica de su casa, que jamás bajaba a ninguna reunión se encargaría de que la noticia no se esparciera por los cuadros hasta llegar a oídos de la profesora McGonagall.

Remus y Peter dejaron las charolas de comida en las mesas, y se tuvieron que apartar rápidamente pues los invitados parecían caníbales hambrientos.

—¿Con eso será suficiente? —preguntó Peter, mirando que poco a poco la charola se vaciaba.

—No te preocupes, Colagusano. Relájate.

—¿El señor Remus Lupin, diciendo eso? —se extrañó el pequeño rubio.

—Sí. Últimamente he estado pensando y ¿sabes?... creo que me estreso mucho por nada— murmuró con los ojos brillantes por el reciente descubrimiento. —Debería hacer caso a ese par de locos con los que compartimos habitación, y comenzar a tomarme las cosas con calma. Como tú, por ejemplo, Colagusano, ahí hay una linda chica que no te quita los ojos de encima desde que llegamos, deberías tomar el riesgo y acercarte.

—Pero… pero es Miranda Reynolds…— se quejó Peter haciendo una mueca de disgusto —y… no es linda, es… es gorda.

Remus le pegó una colleja, antes de empujarlo en dirección a Miranda que pareció emocionarse de que Peter se le acercara.

—Sé amable —le murmuró entre dientes antes de alejarse en busca de Emma.

Había estado toda la noche tan ocupado organizando la fiesta junto a sus amigos, revisando detalles, cuidando que no hubiera chicos menores después de las diez, asegurándose de que los hechizos silenciadores dieran resultado para que el sonido no se filtrara por las paredes; que no había tenido ni un momento para acercarse a saludar a Emma. Ella ni siquiera sabía que toda esa faramalla había sido para ella, para que él, Remus Lupin, pudiera estar con ella no solamente en la biblioteca, sino comenzar a conocerse más y socializar. Además era una gran oportunidad para que James tratara de salir con Lily Evans, sin la cual, no podía salir con su pequeña prima aunque lo deseara con toda su alma.

—De acuerdo… relájate, Remus —murmuraba para sí mismo, buscando con la mirada a la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

La encontró con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, un pequeño vestido color salmón que enfatizaba cada una de sus curvas. Estuvo tentado a sentarse solamente a observarla, como lo había hecho siempre, como su cabello acariciaba sus hombros y esa manera tan graciosa de reír. Pero no podía, no había hecho todo y no había hecho pasar por tantas cosas a James, para ni siquiera intentarlo.

Se acercó a paso decidido y notó que ella estaba en compañía de Anthony McMichael, Tony como lo llamaban los amigos. Un chico alto y de buen porte, uno de los que había sido candidato para que saliera con Lily, pero que él mismo había asegurado que no tenía el carácter que se requería.

—Hola, Emma —murmuró con voz queda y una dulce sonrisa, acercándose a ella. —¿Qué hay, Tony? —agregó lo último notando la presencia del chico, aunque en su momento no parecían mantener una gran conversación. Ambos se quedaron callados, sin siquiera regresar el saludo. Emma estaba con la mirada baja, balaceando el vaso en su mano para evitar cualquier contacto visual. Eso lo desconcertó.

—¿Qué hay, Lupin?

—Lo siento… ¿interrumpía una conversación? —se disculpó Remus sin poder evitar el nerviosismo por la actitud de ellos.

—No.

—Sí— respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, Emma negando mientras Anthony asentía. —De hecho… Parece ser que tenemos una salida muy pronto a Hogsmade, y Emma iba aceptar acompañarme —sonrió este con suficiencia, mientras atrapaba con uno de sus brazos los hombros de la chica, que parecía en extremo incomoda.

—Que afortunado eres, Tony. Mucha suerte, entonces – murmuró Remus sin poder evitar su decepción, dando media vuelta para huir de ese maldito lugar.

—Eres un idiota —golpeó Emma a Anthony cuando Remus ya se había alejado lo suficiente. —Te dije que no podía salir contigo a Hogsmade.

—Dijiste que lo pensarías.

—Pues ahora he decidido que no lo haré —dijo esto último lanzándole el vaso que ya estaba vacío en el pecho, y alejándose a toda velocidad.

Cada paso que daba alguien la volteaba a ver y la incomodaba, estaba en busca de una de sus amigas para tratar de rescatar la fiesta pero durante su búsqueda, encontró a su prima, Lily Evans, la que jamás saldría con un hombre y estaba en contra de todo lo que la sociedad decía, bailaba en pijama arriba de una mesa. No pudo hacer más que voltear los ojos y salir corriendo de la sala común.

—Esta fiesta es un asco —murmuró durante su andada.

Unos minutos antes de eso, James estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos de desesperación, pues cada vez que encontraba a Lily en alguna esquina tomando, ella se perdía entre la gente. Sólo una ocasión fue capaz de alcanzarla y tomarla de la muñeca.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó molesto y con dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—¡Tomando! ¿No es lo que la gente hace en las fiestas?

—La gente como tú no.

Ella había volteado los ojos, y tomando un nuevo vaso de la mesa más cercana había salido corriendo, perdiéndose nuevamente entre la gente. James estaba a punto de colmarse la paciencia, y después de haber soltado unos gruñidos de frustración, estaba dispuesto a salir a buscarla, pero durante su andada alguien lo había tomado del hombro.

—No tiene caso, James —era Remus y en su mirada se notaba la tristeza. —Emma solo me estaba usando para que ella pudiera salir con alguien más. Realmente no me quería a mí, quería a cualquier imbécil pero yo fui lo suficiente tonto como para ser el único totalmente desesperado, y conseguirle una cita a su prima Lily.

—Remus, ¿te gusta la chica, no? —preguntó este y su amigo asintió con la cabeza pero sin borrar la cara triste. —Entonces haz lo que prometiste qué harías, echarle todas las ganas y ser feliz. Porque como verás yo no la estoy pasando muy bien con la dulce prima de Emma, pero lo estoy afrontando con todo el coraje que se puede, y créeme, estoy siendo muy rechazado. Así que tú haz lo mismo que yo, y sigue tratando.

—No, James, la verdad es que…

—Lo siento, Lunático, tengo otros problemas en este momento. Luego continuamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar respuesta de su mejor amigo, se echó a correr cuando se dio cuenta que entre su borrachera Lily Evans se había subido arriba de una mesa. Justo en ese momento, comenzó una canción nueva por lo que esta se quitó la bata que traía puesta y aventando las ridículas pantuflas de conejo que usaba, se dispuso a bailar.

James se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que la marimacho pudiera moverse tan bien, y no solo eso, sino que además la pijama que traía debajo de la bata le había hecho sentir unas cosquillas dentro de sus pantalones. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama color negro de satín, que enfatizaba la curva de su trasero y se detenía con el hueso de la cadera; mientras que la blusa, era una especie de camisola pero tan corta que mostraba su plano vientre.

Lily Evans se movía tan bien, con movimientos insinuantes que rápidamente se habían reunido un montón de hombres a su alrededor, gritando como locos sin poder creer que debajo de esa túnica se escondiera ese cuerpo, y que además, detrás de esas duras facciones, se pudiera encontrar alguien que bailara de esa manera.

—¡Muy bien, James! —le gritó Sirius desde el otro extremo de la mesa, donde se encontraba en compañía de Amelie Thompson, aquella morena que había visto antes con una cortísima falda.

No quería detenerla. Por un momento, había sentido que Lily podría ser así siempre y él no tendría que tener tantas dificultades para salir con ella. Pero no había más, ella nunca saldría con quien la dejó desnudarse enfrente de todo Hogwarts; por el contrario, preferiría al que la cuidó de toda esa testosterona. Pensaba dejarla solo un minuto más, pero cuando se dio cuenta que un chico de Ravenclaw de séptimo también, se había subido a la mesa donde Lily bailaba, sintió la sangre hervir y no dudó ni un segundo, en plantarle un fuerte puñetazo que hizo caer al chico.

—¡Ey! —gritó uno de sus amigos, pero estaba más preocupado por el Ravenclaw inconsciente, que por el que lo había golpeado.

James no duró ni un segundo en tomar a Lily de la mano, y como un costal de papas subirla en su hombro deteniéndola por las rodillas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota? —gritó esta a su espalda, —bájame ahora mismo.

No dijo ni una palabra hasta que hubieran salido de la sala común. Lily seguía gritando como loca a sus espaldas, pero James tenía bastante más paciencia todavía para soportarla golpeando su espalda y buscando a tientas su varita, que seguramente se había quedado en la bata que lanzó al suelo. Realmente no era lo que más le preocupaba.

—Bájame, idiota —dijo una vez más Lily, pero con mucha menos energía.

James no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, pero sólo quería sacar a Lily de la sala común, y esperar a que se le bajara la borrachera para poder volver.

Mientras tanto, la fiesta en la sala común se había vuelto un caos y no en el sentido en el que a diversión se refiere. Los Ravenclaw estaban tan molestos por la agresión contra uno de sus compañeros, que no duraron mucho en retirarse. Poco después sólo quedaban algunos Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff se estaban yendo a su sala común a descansar. Era suficiente tarde como para que los pocos que quedaban despiertos, estuvieran buscando algo de privacidad con su pareja o estuvieran tan ebrios, que sus amigos estaban batallándolos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Te dije que era una gorda. Sólo quería saber dónde estaban las cocinas —se quejó Peter, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones al lado de Remus.

Solo quedaban unas cuantas personas, la música estaba muy baja y había un desastre de bebidas por todas partes.

—No puede creer que me haya utilizado —murmuró Remus por lo bajo, para que sólo Peter lo escuchara.

—Tranquilo, camarada, tal vez las cosas se solucionen mañana. Ha sido una noche de locos.

Sabias palabras de Peter, pues en sólo un momento Sirius había aparecido con una chica pegada a sus labios. Estaban muertos de la risa y parecían bastante tomados.

—¿Les importa si uso la habitación? —preguntó mirando al par con sus ojos plata un poco perdidos.

—Por mí no hay problema —respondió Remus. —El problema es si James la está usando.

—No te preocupes por James, lo vi salir con la loca de Evans después de su numerito de Table Dance.

—¿No ha vuelto desde entonces? —se escandalizó la voz de la razón del grupo. —Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo.

—Salúdalo de mi parte —sonrió Sirius, para después subir las escaleras hacía las habitación de los chicos, acompañado por la despampanante morena.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo. Tal vez Evans esté mal y necesite ayuda.

—Yo me quedaré aquí, en unas horas tenemos transformaciones y ya sabes cómo se pone McGonagall. Me echaré un sueñito —murmuró Peter acomodándose en el sillón que quedó vacío.

Remus volteó los ojos bastante decepcionado.

—¿No te da pena? Tal vez un amigo necesite ayuda, y tú prefieres dormir.

—No creo que necesite ayuda. Está con una chica, James nunca necesita ayuda con las chicas —respondió el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

—Con estos amigos, apoyándote todo el tiempo… —murmuraba Remus mientras salía solo de la sala común, —ojalá no esté en peligro de muerte un día que ellos estén cogiendo o durmiendo. Porque me muero, ¡Me muero!

* * *

_¡Hola, chicos!_

_Siento mucho haber tardado más de lo previsto en subir este capítulo, dije dos semanas máximo y creo que tardé un poquito más. Y bueno, la cosa está así, la próxima semana por fin termino mis estudios superiores, y ¡gracias a Merlín! Conseguí trabajo antes de graduarme, así que no he podido avanzar este fic como debe de ser. Entre el trabajo y las últimas clases, pero últimas por fin, me encuentro muy atareada. Pero no se preocupen que no desapareceré varios meses, tengo un par de capítulos escritos, pero si me tardaré un poquito más de dos semanas en subirlos, para ver si me da tiempo de avanzar algunos capítulos y no dejarlos mucho tiempo esperando, después de que suba todos los capítulos que ya tengo escritos. Como les digo, este fic no será muy largo, así que no desesperen. _

_Quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que han estado agregando a favs y follows, pero especialmente a las cinco personitas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: LenoreFan, Rii-chan95, itzel black, Vic y JinP. ¡Muchísisimas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic!_

_¡Dejen comentarios sobre que les pareció! _

_Besos, S._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

En otro lado del castillo, James había llegado a la torre de astronomía sin siquiera planearlo. Su inconsciente lo había llevado a un lugar donde estuviera tranquilo, y donde difícilmente fueran descubiertos por Filch. Lily tenía buen rato que se había callado, ya no pataleaba ni le golpeaba la espalda. Era más pequeña y liviana de lo que algún vez se había planteado. La había cargado por bastante tiempo mientras caminaba, y apenas si estaba comenzando a cansarse. La hizo botar bruscamente mientras cruzaba el último peldaño para asegurarse que estuviera despierta.

—¡Eh! Ten más cuidado— respingó esta, y James no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Comenzó a bajarla con cuidado hasta pararla sobre el suelo. Jamás la había tenido tan cerca. Parecía aún más pequeña a su lado, fácilmente podría llevarle una cabeza de altura, y no pudo evitar apreciar sus expresivos ojos verdes, que eternamente estaba contorneados en un negro intenso.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien, zoquete —murmuró esta, sosteniéndole la mirada, —solo déjame en paz.

Con una mano hizo que la soltara, pero cuando Lily dio el primer paso se tambaleó tanto que James tuvo que correr a detenerla antes que cayera al suelo.

—No, parece que no estás bien —dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo, recargada en un muro. — ¿Cuánto tomaste?

—¿Cuánto tomaste? —dijo imitando su voz. —¿Qué te importa? Nadie te pidió tu ayuda.

—Lo sé que nadie me la pidió. Pero me preocupo por ti, Lily.

—No me hagas reír —se burló conteniendo una risa.

James tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, para aguantarse las ganas que tenía de gritarle que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, de repente, observó cómo esta iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente, y no pudo evitar admirar lo linda que se veía. Sin toda esa dureza en su rostro y la mirada de desprecio, hasta parecía una dulce chica. Sus labios húmedos estaban entre abiertos y tuvo que tragar saliva para aguantar el impulso que le había venido de repente. También había consumido alcohol, y aunque no se sentía siquiera mareado, el efecto si logró que no pudiera evitar pasar sus ojos por el cuerpo de Lily. Dudaba que volviera a tener una oportunidad como aquella, ya que siempre lucía túnicas más grandes de lo normal.

Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y su plano estómago, apenas si se contraía. Parecía duro como el acero, mientras se asomaba una piel deliciosamente blanca, parecía tan suave que estuvo a punto de pasar un dedo por esa área solo para comprobar si realmente se sentía como se veía. Pero tuve que contener el aliento cuando levantó aún más la vista, y descubrió que unos endurecidos pezones se asomaban por debajo de la camisola.

Se removió nervioso donde se había sentado, tratando de disimular la protuberancia que de repente había surgido en sus pantalones.

—Lily, despierta, no puedes quedarte dormida —murmuró golpeando suavemente su mejilla.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Porque si te duermes borracha, entonces despertaras con resaca el día de mañana. Debes esperar un poco —agregó, sin apartar la mano de la suave mejilla de ella. Era verdad, tenía una piel muy tersa. No pudo contenerse a acariciar suavemente aquella área de su lechosa piel.

—¿Por qué te estas portando bien conmigo? Si casi siempre eres un cretino.

Aquella pregunto lo había agarrado desprevenido, era lógico que no podía responderle con la verdad. Así que apartó la mano de su cara, para girarse un poco y también apoyarse en el muro a su lado.

—Pues porque… porque me agradas.

—¿Te agrado? ¿Alguna vez te ha agradado alguien más aparte de tus tres amigos? —murmuró volviendo a ese tono habitual tan despectivo que utilizaba siempre. —Porque tengo entendido que lo único que te la has pasado haciendo estos siete años es, teniendo chicas, rompiendo el corazón de las chicas, teniendo problemas con los de Slytherin… bueno, teniendo problemas con todo mundo en general. Te he visto más veces en la oficina de Dumbledore que en clase.

James no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Era cierto. Todo era cierto. No sabía si la risa era por nerviosismo por no saber que inventar, o porque le sorprendía que ella le hubiera puesto tan siquiera un poco de atención.

—¿Así que me ves? ¿Y te gusta lo ves? —preguntó con arrogancia estirando un poco el cuello.

Eso ganó una risa burlona de Lily.

—No te hagas ilusiones, amigo. Te veo como he visto al resto de tu calaña por siete años, cada día, durante siete años —repitió como si lo último no hubiera quedado claro. —Es un largo tiempo como para pasármela ignorando a todo mundo.

—Esa es una buena respuesta si quieres evitar mi pregunta. Sé que tengo ese efecto en las mujeres, pero bueno… ¿Qué vamos a hacerle? —murmuró provocando unos ojos en blanco por parte de Lily. —Sin embargo, yo sí veo con atención a la personas. Sí, también a ti —agregó respondiendo la pregunta que Lily estaba por formular, así que esta se quedó callada escuchando, por primera vez. Eso debe ser bueno, pensó James. —He visto que eres una chica bastante ruda… pero que al mismo tiempo puede dar un baile muy sensual, hasta dejarme con la boca abierta, y con un amigo un tanto… alborotado.

La pelirroja soltó una fuerte carcajada producto de la borrachera, así que James tuvo que saltar de repente tapándole la boca para evitar que Filtch apareciera.

—¿Podrías ser más discreta? Lo mínimo que espero es que no despiertes a todo el colegio.

La boca de Lily estaba cubierta por su mano, pero sus ojos definitivamente reflejaban la diversión por la situación. James estaba lo bastante cerca como para quitar su mano y besarla, pero eso solo la asustaría, así que lentamente y tratando de no mirar la nueva parte de su piel que había quedado al descubierto, cuando el tirante de la camisola de había deslizado por su hombro por el forcejeo, se alejó lentamente.

Levantó la rodilla con la intensión de disimular un poco la erección que no quería bajar. Haber dicho aquello anteriormente, había provocado que Lily posara sus ojos en ese lugar, al descubrir la evidencia, ella misma se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No tenía idea de que provocara eso en los hombres de tu especie.

—Los hombres son hombres; no hay especies. Somos simplemente… hombres.

—Y a mí me gustan los hombres, ¿sabes? Sobre todo los de tu especie.

—Ya te dije que no hay especies, simplemente…—

No pudo continuar, porque de repente Lily se había acercado tanto a él, pasando los dedos por su brazo derecho que sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna. Dios. Vaya que lo estaba intentando, pero si Lily continuaba mirándolo de aquella manera no sabía cuánto podría soportar antes de bajarle el otro tirante de la camisola. Notó como sus pezones se endurecían una vez más por la cercanía, y como la pequeña y rosada boca de Lily cada vez se iba acercando más a él.

Se puso de pie de un salto. Lily lo miró desde abajo desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo siento, no me aprovecho de mujeres borrachas.

—Ahora eres un caballero —gruñó con desagrado, antes de pasar por su lado y dirigirse a la salida de la torre de astronomía.

Mientras tanto, Remus buscaba con el mapa del merodeador en las manos, alguna señal de James, bueno, el castillo era bastante grande y mientras caminaba con la varita en la mano, también se aseguraba de fijarse en cada sección por si encontraba algo sospechoso. Iba pasando por enfrente de un salón vacío cuando se fijó en el mapa, que justo dentro se encontraba la chica que no estaba buscando pero que lo volvía loco: E. Carter. Estaba sola.

Lo pensó un momento, podría ser el momento indicado para acercarse a ella a hablar de lo sucedido anteriormente en la sala común, o podía seguir de largo en busca de su prima y su mejor amigo. Suspiró sin poderse decidir y al final, corrió rápidamente las páginas del mapa y, descubrió camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, unos pasos apresurados de , un poco detrás de ella un trataba de alcanzarla.

—Travesura realizada —murmuró con su varita en el mapa del merodeador, para después guardarlo dentro de sus pantalones.

Con todo el valor que tenía digno de ser todo un Gryffindor, y de enfrentarse cada mes a la luna llena, se dirigió al interior del salón vacío. Dentro descubrió a Emma sentada sobre un escritorio, observando la gran ventana que se levantaba mostrando la noche estrellada. Le daba la espalda, y parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando él ingresó en la habitación.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Remus llamando su atención.

Se cabello castaño se balanceó cuando se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente, un delicioso aroma llegó a la lobunas fosas nasales de Remus.

—Eres tú —suspiró tomándose el pecho. —Me asustaste, pensé que sería un profesor.

—No te preocupes, soy solo yo.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Emma, bajando del escritorio.

—Podría decirse que fue… una casualidad. Busco a mi amigo James y, entré al aula a verificar que no estuviera aquí. Entonces te encontré.

Asintió con la cabeza en seña de comprensión, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía muy apenada y comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos acercándose a él. Eso le pareció adorable a Remus, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para acercarse nuevamente a la puerta y decir:

—Ahora que me aseguré que estás bien, me voy…

—No. No te vayas, por favor —lo detuvo con dulce mirada y quedas palabras.

Remus ya estaba con el pie fuera, pero al ver su expresión se maldijo por ser un caballero y no poder dejarla con las palabras en la boca.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó antes… yo… sólo fue un malentendido.

—No, Emma, no fue un malentendido. Me usaste —explotó Remus, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Se acercó unos pasos y trató de mantener el nivel de su voz. —Tú solo crees que por ser bonita puedes utilizar a los demás. Pero no. Yo no soy igual que los demás, yo… yo hice mucho por ti. Obligué a mi mejor amigo a que saliera con tu prima, solo para tener una cita contigo; organicé una fiesta en miércoles, solo para tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo, no solo en la biblioteca. Y tú… tú me pagas utilizando todos mis recursos para salir con Anthony McMichael.

—Todo fue un malentendido.

—No. Si piensas que voy a seguir creyendo que…

Remus no pudo terminar la frase, que prometía ser bastante hiriente, porque Emma había acortado los pasos que los separaba para besarlo en los labios. Pensó que el alma se le caería a los pies. No podía con la emoción de estar besando, por fin, esos labios rojos. Trató de recuperarse y corresponder al beso tomándola de la nuca. Sus labios eran suaves y mejor de lo que lo había soñado. Emma se separó lentamente, sin apartarse un solo centímetro de su cuerpo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Fue un malentendido. No iba a salir con Anthony, él solo creyó que sí.

Trató de decir algo, por Merlín que trató que aunque fuera un susurro saliera de su boca. Pero solo se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras Emma reía un poco nerviosa y le plantaba otro casto beso, para después comenzar a alejarse lentamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando Emma había salido del aula, el alma de Remus volvió a su cuerpo y solamente pudo soltar una risa haciendo al mismo tiempo, un gesto de victoria.

Por otro lado, cuando James ingresó a la sala común se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya estaba desierta, si no fuera por los fuertes ronquidos que provenían de un sillón. Tendría que ser Colagusano, no había ninguna duda. Conocía esos ronquidos, podía identificarlos en cualquier lugar, tanto como la voz de Sirius diciéndole "cabrón".

Lily había desaparecido por las escaleras de las chicas llevándose el abrigo del chico –después de haber buscado su varita—; James se lo había quitado en un intento vano por cubrir el sutil cuerpo de ella, pero después de haberlo recogido del suelo unas tres veces, Lily había terminado por aceptarlo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Peter despertando al susodicho en el acto.

—¿Qué pasó? —se ahogó con su propio ronquido.

—Nada. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Sirius está en la habitación, cierto?

Peter asintió todavía medio dormido, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—Parece que dormiremos en la sala común, otra vez, con Lunático. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —preguntó mirando para todos lados.

—Fue a buscarte.

—Es bastante bueno en rastreo —murmuró James vagamente con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz, cuando en ese momento entraba una apresurada Emma Carter por la puerta del retrato, perdiéndose en las escaleras de las chicas. —Ya veo por qué se le complicó.

Antes de que Remus llegara a la sala común, Sirius había bajado de la habitación de los chicos acompañado de Amelie Thompson. Iban bastante despeinados pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Acompañaré a la señorita a la entrada de su sala común. Nos vemos más al rato —murmuró Sirius sin prestarles mucha atención.

Al día siguiente, a los estudiantes mayores se les había complicado tanto levantarse, que el gran comedor todavía estaba medio vacío. Los merodeadores estaban muy acostumbrados a dormir poco, después de sus salidas nocturnas cada luna llena, era común que aparecieran sin haber dormido nada. Por lo que estos se mantenían ya, en la mesa de Gryffindor disfrutando de un jugoso desayuno. Las ojeras eran evidentes pero la sonrisa de uno de los chicos centelleaba tanto en la oscuridad que eso terminó por molestar a James:

—¿Podrías borrar esa estúpida sonrisa? —dijo dirigiéndose a Remus. El cual ya estaba por terminar su avena.

—Lo siento, no puedo disimular mi alegría. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me besó!

—Ya sabemos que te besó —se quejó Peter, con un codo sobre la mesa y al mismo tiempo deteniendo su cabeza. –Estuviste toda la mañana repitiendo lo mismo.

—Y sin embargo, estuviste a punto de retirarte del juego —agregó Sirius del otro lado de la mesa, aun sirviéndose una gran cantidad de huevos.

—Fue solo un momento de debilidad, creí que me había utilizado, pero cuando me la encontré en la sala vacía…Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, me alegra mucho que te hayas desaparecido, James.

James gruñó y señaló un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde bien apartada de ellos, Lily compartía el desayuno con su mejor amiga. Lucía realmente de mal humor, mucho más de lo normal. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y por la manera en que movía sus labios, James juraba que estaba diciendo pestes de los hombres. Ya se imaginaba una cátedra, sobre que los varones eran más hormonales que las féminas, que primero te buscaban y luego te abandonaban, un discurso de algo por el estilo. Algo que realmente no le agradaba, no era lo que se dice un fan de ese tipo de mujeres, menos mal que solo tendría que seguir fingiendo que le gustaba sino, Remus no obtendría su cita y la sonrisa que no apartaba su rostro, desaparecería.

La primera clase que tenían era Transformaciones compartiéndola con los alumnos de Slytherin, quienes cuchicheaban entre ellos, mirando a James. Después de la fiesta de la noche anterior, los chicos de Ravenclaw se habían encargado de que todo el colegio supiera que James Potter había golpeado a Rob Nichols, porque le gustaba Lily Evans. James se dirigió a las butacas de atrás como siempre lo hacía, al lado de Sirius esperó a que iniciara la clase sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en el aula.

La actividad era simple, tenían que convertir sus propias sillas en artefactos de cocina. Para él era bastante fácil, y cuando todos sus compañeros se pusieron de pie, simplemente al segundo intento había logrado convertirla en un sartén. Sonrió con suficiencia, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que una luz roja pasó por un lado de su oreja, se giró sorprendido y descubrió a una Lily mirándolo fijamente desde el otro lado del salón con la varita en alto, y con un ceño fruncido que lo decía todo.

El hechizo había golpeado a un chico de Slytherin que de repente se había tirado al piso retorciéndose de dolor, siendo inmediatamente ayudado por la profesora McGonagall.

—Esa chica realmente te tiene un odio… —murmuró Sirius acercándose a él.

James todavía no apartaba sus ojos de Lily, que tampoco intimidada había bajado la mirada. Hasta que McGonagall chocó con su hombro interrumpiendo el contacto visual, pasado a su lado para llevar al chico a la enfermería.

—Parece muy enojada —se dirigió a Sirius que también miró a la chica, que ya se había volteado hacia su silla.

—¿Qué le hiciste ayer? Antes simplemente te ignoraba, pero ahora parece dispuesta a lastimarte.

—Te lo dije que era mala idea relacionarse con Lily Evans, es una experta en Encantamientos, me haría papilla con los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera por su mala puntería, ahora estuviera en la enfermería.

—No me has respondido, ¿qué le hiciste?

Sirius se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su amigo le dijera. James solo suspiró y tuvo que hablar, había estado tratando de guardárselo.

—Nada, eso fue lo que pasó, no hice nada— murmuró después de contarle la historia completa.

—¿No hiciste nada? —rio Sirius tomándolo del hombro. —Mi pequeño saltamontes, cuando una chica se te lanza tienes que responder como macho.

—Estaba ebria, Canuto. Podré ser el más cabrón de Hogwarts, podré ser un mujeriego y gastarle bromas pesadas a mis enemigos; pero si hay algo que tengo, son principios y a las mujeres las respeto. Ella estaba ebria, y nunca obligaré a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiere, mucho menos en su estado.

—No la estabas obligando a nada, ¡ella se lanzó!— repitió alzando los brazos, con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas.

—¿Qué sentido tenía? Se supone que debo salir con ella, ¿tú crees que saldría conmigo después de haberme aprovechado de su estado?

Sirius pareció pensarlo un poco, al final asintió.

—Investigaré qué puedes hacer.

Esa misma tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor justo frente a la chimenea se encontraba Susan Parker. Disfrutaba todas las tardes, cuando la mayoría de las personas de la torre preferían ir a pasar un rato en las afueras del castillo o algunos hacían los deberes en la biblioteca. Ella no, ella prefería hacer los deberes durante el almuerzo, y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la sala común cuando se encontraba desierta. Tenía entre sus manos un libro que le había prestado Lily: El fantasma de la Ópera. Normalmente no solía interesarle mucho la literatura muggle, pero de vez en cuando hacía sus excepciones y definitivamente Gastón Leroux se había robado su corazón de a poco.

—Reacciona Christine, Raoul no es para ti —murmuró pasando una hoja lentamente para después enfrascarse nuevamente en la lectura.

En ese momento, Sirius Black iba bajando las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos con un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. Sonrió divertido por la ingenuidad de la chica, y guardándose el pergamino en el interior de su túnica se acercó.

—¿Quién es Christine?

Susan saltó de su asiento dejando caer el libro.

—Me asustaste —musitó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No sabía si era por el susto, o por cierto personaje que le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

—Lo siento. Te escuché hablar sola y solo quería asegurarme que no estuvieras loca —dijo recogiendo el libro del suelo y pasándoselo. —Entonces, ¿quién es Christine?

—Solo una corista de quien El fantasma de la Ópera está enamorado, pero ella prefiere a Raoul de Chagny, que por supuesto es más guapo pero muy ordinario.

Sirius rio para sus adentros. Si quería conseguir algo de esa chica, no podía reírse en su cara por la indignación que sentía por una novela totalmente ficticia. No entendía a las mujeres, les encantaba el drama, leer novelas y desquiciarse por los finales felices; por eso él simplemente prefería mantenerse alejado de las relaciones, divertirse de vez en cuando pero no mezclar nada de sentimientos ni formalidades.

—Seguramente Raoul tiene su lado interesante.

De repente, como si acabara de percatarse de con quién estaba hablando, Susan dio un respingo y abrazando el libro contra su pecho se puso de pie.

—No comprendo por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo. No pareces el tipo de hombres que disfruten las historias de amor.

—¿Qué no disfruto las historias de amor? —brincó Sirius fingiéndose ofendido y, tratando de disimular su sonrisa. —No puedes hablar de algo que no sabes, preciosa, realmente yo estoy muy interesado en El Fantasma de Ópalo…

—Ópera— corrigió de forma automática.

—Estoy tan interesado en las historias de amor que estoy en este planeta con una misión —continuó ignorando la interrupción. —Merlín me ha hablado en sueños y me ha dicho que Lily Evans y James Potter deben estar juntos —decía teatralmente pensando que quizá la chica sería tan fan de la cursilerías, que probablemente sería tan tonta como para tragarse el cuento.

—Que ridiculez —murmuró para su sorpresa, y luego caminando hacia las escaleras de las chicas se alejó.

Sirius tuvo que correr para alcanzarla antes de que se perdiera en la curva de las escaleras de caracol.

—Lo siento, soy un imbécil. La verdad es que a mi amigo le gusta tu amiga, y solo quería saber qué posibilidades hay de que vuelvan a entenderse.

A Susan le pareció de lo más lindo que el atractivo Sirius Black se estuviera rebajando para obtener un poco de información para su amigo, además se veía tan guapo parado en el pie de la escalera mirándole con esos ojos cual mercurio, que no pudo resistirse y regresar frente al fuego. Aunque fuera por esas razones, disfrutaría la compañía del chico que le había robado el sueño por tanto tiempo. Era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

—Te odia como Tom a Jerry, palabras textuales de la amiga —decía Sirius horas más tarde en la habitación de los chicos.

—¿Cómo Tom a Jerry? —preguntó James desde su cama donde ya estaba preparado para dormir. —¿Quiénes son?

Peter ya se encontraba roncando, mientras Remus se paseaba por la habitación arreglando el uniforme para el día siguiente.

—Tom y Jerry es un programa de televisión, en donde Tom es un gato y Jerry es un ratón, durante cada episodio Tom se la pasa queriendo comer a Jerry— dijo Remus de espaldas a ellos.

—¿Un qué?— preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Remus volteó los ojos, dejando la corbata en un gancho.

—Olvídenlo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Se supone que debería tener una cita con ella, pero en cada una de las clases ha intentado matarme, no solamente en Transformaciones sino que en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas me ha lanzado un Escreguto de cola explosiva.

—Tranquilo, Cornamenta, algo se nos ocurrirá —lo animó Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó Remus por fin lanzándose en su cama. Ambos chicos lo miraron sin entender. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se acomodó mejor para abordar la explicación: —Ella se humilló, ¿no es así? Creo que para arreglar las cosas. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Humillarme? ¿Y cómo rayos voy a hacer eso?

—Yo que sé —alzó los hombros Remus. —Que el sabio saltamontes maduro te ayude.

Automáticamente James giró su cabeza en dirección a Sirius que tenía cara de espanto, pero captando la mirada de su mejor amigo la modificó a una inocente, y señaló la cama donde un Peter roncaba a pierna suelta.

—Creo que se refiere a Colagusano.

* * *

_Hi, chicas!_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, lo que les comentaba en el capítulo anterior es que ahora sí, realmente no tengo tiempo para escribir, antes me daba mis momentos pero ahora... ahora sí que se me ha complicado mucho pues tengo dos meses sin escribir nada! nada! de ninguno de mis fics! y eso es preocupante. Por el momento les subo el cuarto capítulo de esta adaptación, y solamente queda uno para que se acabe mi reserva. *llora*_

_Me encantaría saber que piensan acerca de este capítulo, y como notarán cada vez se va alejando más de la película, así que estense preparados porque tengo muchas sorpresas. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han agregado a favs y follow! Pero especialmente a JinP, Rii-chan95, SerenaMileto y Vic, que se tomaron el tiempo para escribir un review y subirme los ánimos, ¡muchas gracias, chicas!_

_Nos vemos en la próxima_

_Besos, S._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Los siguientes días, James no había podido apartarse de la cabeza cuál sería la manera de humillarse. La verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Era el chico más rudo del colegio, aunque popular y atractivo nadie estaba dispuesto a meterse con él. Su orgullo, esa chica había lastimado su orgullo más que nadie, rechazándolo en cada ocasión y justo ahora, cuando había probado un poco de su propia medicina, tendría que arreglárselas para hacerle ver que todo había sido su culpa.

Estaba al borde de la obsesión, no podía encontrar una manera de meterse en su corazón sin necesidad de humillarse, pero como dijo Remus, no parecía haber otra manera. Con esta chica debía usar la fuerza bruta, hasta su último recurso. Con todo el pesar de su alma, una tarde de jueves se había tenido que escabullir en la biblioteca solo para observarla y, si tenía suerte, tal vez podría hablar con ella.

Leía una novela muggle como era costumbre, y James no pudo evitar observarla entre los libros tratando de encontrar algún indicio en ella, de algo, lo que sea, que le pudiera dar una pista de que era lo que debía hacer para volver a ganársela. Le había costado sangre, sudor y casi lágrimas, haber llegado hasta donde lo hizo para perder tan rápido, no, no estaba dispuesto.

Contuvo la respiración cuando vio deslizarse una lágrima por sus pálidas mejillas. No lo podía creer… esa chica… esa chica tenía sentimientos. Había llorado, con una novela. Cada vez lo sorprendía más, de esa lágrima le siguieron un par más, y creyó que podría observarla eternamente sino fuera porque empujó sin querer un libro, haciendo un sonido ensordecedor que hizo limpiarse las lágrimas rápidamente a Lily.

No estaban demasiado cerca, y aunque trató de encontrar de dónde provenía aquel sonido, decidió que tenía suficiente. Dejando el libro en su lugar, James siguió para salir de la biblioteca, e improvisar un encuentro casual.

Se acercó al escritorio de Madame Pince con el primer libro que se atravesó en su camino. Lily ya estaba ahí llenando el formulario de un libro que tomaría prestado.

—Me llevaré este, Madame —exclamó, alzando el libro para que lo viera.

—Muy bien, señor Potter, tiene que llenar esto.

Le pasó una hoja idéntica a la de Lily, y no le quedó más opción que escribir con la peor caligrafía que tenía, su nombre completo junto a algunos datos más. Lo estaba ignorando, deliberadamente le daba la espalda y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo cuando pasó a su lado. James ya estaba harto, era hora de terminar esto, ahora o ahora.

—¡Lily, Lily!– gritó James corriendo detrás de ella.

—Para ti soy Evans, Potter.

—No recuerdo que te molestara que te llamara así la otra noche.

Grave error, tuvo que hacer gala de sus reflejos de Cazador para impedir un puñetazo que estaba destinado al centro de su cara.

—No quiero saber más de ti, esfúmate.

James negó:

—No lo haré, no hasta que me expliques que es lo que te pasa conmigo. Antes me ignorabas, pero ahora parece que quieres herirme.

—Antes me dabas igual, ahora simplemente te odio —ensanchó la boca con esa tétrica sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos.

—De acuerdo —suspiró. — Fue mi error. No debí haberte tratado así, pero solamente estaba tratando de ser caballeroso. Creí que eso te gustaría.

Lily volteó los ojos harta de la situación, y James tuvo que sujetar su brazo evitando que se fuera.

—La caballerosidad no es para los simios —respondió soltándose bruscamente del agarre del chico. —Buenas noches.

Y sin decir más, se fue dejando a James como un completo idiota en medio del pasillo con un libro de Hechizos de Decoración bajo el brazo, el cual le importaba un reverendo pepino.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar, solamente unos minutos antes, Emma Carter se encontraba en una esquina de la biblioteca tratando de entender el mapa lunar. Adivinación era una de sus materias favoritas, bueno, si es que se puede llamar materia favorita; la verdad, es que era una de las que detestaba menos. Comparado con otras materias, Adivinación era relativamente fácil, pero aun así le costaba encontrarle sentido a lo que sea que tuviera relación con la Astronomía, otra de sus materias menos favoritas. Básicamente no le gustaba ninguna, a excepción de Estudios Muggles, porque su padre era muggle, sin embargo, ella había heredado su magia de su madre; y por alguna razón extraña, su prima Lily había sido descendiente de una familia de muggle. Le resultaba bastante interesante el mundo de los muggle, lo había tenido muy fácil pues se relacionaba en su vida diaria con ese mundo, y además había que decir que había muchos muggles realmente guapos.

Suspiró contra el mapa cansada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Dejó a un lado el espantoso libro, y sacó el último ejemplar de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Leyó atentamente un artículo sobre los hechizos anti—arrugas, sin embargo, una sombra llamó su atención.

Se encontraba en el fondo de la biblioteca, justo para evitar a las personas, porque aunque le gustaba estar rodeada de ellas, en ocasiones necesitaba momentos de soledad. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que era James Potter quien se acercaba, le sorprendió porque él no era la clase de chicos se te sueles encontrar en el templo de los libros. Debía estar ahí por alguna razón en específico, y su mente sabía cuál era: su prima.

Fingió seguir leyendo aunque viéndolo por encima de la revista, no era necesario ser disimulada porque él tenía completamente su atención en Lily, observándola entre los estantes. James Potter definitivamente era uno de los chicos más rudos del colegio, y también de los más atractivos, debía admitir; no era su tipo, pero ella era del tipo del 98% de los hombres heterosexuales de la edad entre 12 y 20 años, y definitivamente él estaba en el rango. Pero a diferencia de casi todos los demás, lo conocía poco y dudaba que alguna vez hubieran intercambiado más de una mirada, lo cual era bastante sorprendente dadas las estadísticas antes mencionadas. No sabía si la incomodaba el hecho de que un homosexual estuviera acosando a su prima, pero eso la tranquilizaba saber que no corría ningún riesgo, y solamente era otro gay con tapadera, con el que Lily jamás saldría.

Lo observó tirar un libro por accidente, y poco después abandonar su escondite. No quería ser una entrometida, pero debía vigilar los movimientos del acosador, se justificó. Así que tomando los libros que necesitaba, salió de su rincón para alcanzar a presenciar la discusión entre su prima y ese chico. Lily parecía furiosa, así que no tardó en seguirla.

—¡Lily! —la llamó al alcanzarla en el vestíbulo.

Lily iba a paso rápido, pero al identificar la voz de su prima pequeña dejó que la alcanzara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo estás? Te vi discutiendo con Potter.

—Potter —soltó el apellido como si tuviera lava en la boca que debía escupir. —Es un idiota.

—Un idiota bastante atractivo, ¿no te parece? —sonrió con picardía.

—No seas ridícula —escupió, aunque Emma pudo distinguir un leve sonrojo. —Jamás me fijaría en alguien como James Potter.

Lily no se sonrojaba, jamás. Pero su piel era tan blanca, que con el más simple de los bochornos podía volverse una intermitente. Claro, había que aclarar que esos momentos era prácticamente nulos.

—¿Estás segura? Porque me pareció oír una conversación en la que él se disculpaba por ser caballeroso, ¿de qué se trata? —sonrió con burla. —¿Querías que te faltara al respeto?

Lily gruñó, y Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa más que explotar en carcajadas, cosa que no hizo más que intensificar el rubor de las mejillas de su prima.

—¡Eres odiosa! —gritó al percatarse de que algunos curiosos se les habían quedado viendo.

A Emma no le molestaba que la miraran fijamente, porque estaba bastante acostumbrada y eso no hacía más que intensificar su ego. Pero para su prima era todo lo contrario, aunque solía llamar la atención, esta era de manera negativa en la que no permanecían las pupilas de los demás mucho tiempo sobre ella, y por supuesto, no eran momentos en los que parecía una intermitente viviente.

—¡Te gusta, te gusta! —dio saltitos de manera infantil señalándola con el dedo.

—Para ya este teatro —se quejó la prima mayor, halándola del brazo en dirección a un lugar menos concurrido.

Caminaron varios pasillos hasta encontrar un lugar desierto, para entonces las carcajadas de Emma ya habían cesado, y Lily había podido controlar el color de sus mejillas.

—Deberías madurar ya, no puedes seguir actuando como una niña.

—No te preocupes porque ya estoy trabajando en eso —dijo con los brazos cruzados, recordando la promesa que le había hecho Remus, de conseguir que Potter saliera con su prima, para que ella al fin pudiera tener un novio que la hiciera crecer en los aspectos en los que todavía era inexperta. —Tú deberías ser la que madure, y aceptar salir con ese gay para que yo pueda tener una cita.

Este fue el turno de Lily para reír. Aunque fue una risa falsa y seca recubierta por la ironía.

—No puedes seguir huyéndole a los hombres, Lily, hay algunos bastante decentes en este colegio —dijo sin entender la razón de la risa de su prima mayor.

—Escucha —la hizo callar al instante, con voz fría. —Los hombres de este colegio son una basura. Solamente van detrás de una falda porque se acomoda bien en unas caderas, si no hubiera sido porque aquella noche yo estaba borracha y prácticamente en ropa interior, Potter no tendría nada de que disculparse. Además, déjame sacarte de tu error: Potter no es gay, y ese es el verdadero problema.

Sin dejarla decir nada, Lily se alejó a paso decidido arrastrando la túnica que le quedaba muy grande. Mientras Emma, se percataba de haber cometido un grave error.

Al día siguiente, James nuevamente fue a la biblioteca, y el siguiente de ese también. Estaba cansado, los Slytherin se reían por lo bajo cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, las chicas de Hufflepuff corrían en otra dirección, y la razón de eso, era que ahora su situación era completamente pública. Todo el colegio ya se había enterado que James Potter trataba de conseguir una cita con Lily Evans, nadie sabía los motivos pero, cada vez era más preocupante la manera en que su hombría dependía de ello. Incluso se había dado cuenta de cómo las chicas cada vez lo veían menos. Normalmente antes tenía miradas donde sea que estuviera, difícilmente alguna se le acercaba, porque aunque debía admitir que había sido bien dotado físicamente, su reputación no hacía más que asustar a todas las posibles chicas que estuvieran dispuestos a salir con él. Antes no era algo que le preocupara, porque aunque no fuera a la luz pública, su cama siempre había estado ocupada con chicas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato. Siempre había preferido mantener su vida privada en secreto, sin necesidad de andar divulgando lo que le pasaba. Jamás había tenido un rechazo en toda su vida, y sabía que era parte de esta, pero le hubiera gustado tener un rechazo normal y no uno público, sin una Lily Evans que había expresado en la clase de Encantamientos que preferiría salir con el calamar gigante antes de él.

Gruñó sin preocuparle que alguien lo escuchara. Estaba perdiendo su reputación, por una chica que ni siquiera le gustaba, no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado, Remus decía que para conseguir que la chica lo perdonara, debía humillarse. ¿Pero humillarse aún más? No creía que aquello fuera posible. No. Había desertado. Después de estar como un rogón todos los días en la biblioteca con la esperanza de tener una conversación con ella. No. No más. En este mismo instante iba y le decía a Remus que se consiguiera a alguien que hiciera el trabajo.

Se puso de pie con toda la intención de abandonar la biblioteca. Echó los pergaminos que usaba a la mochila, agarró con el puño las plumas y las aventó al fondo de bolsillo frontal. Se sentía una persona nueva, volvía a ser él, y hasta entonces no se había percatado de cuanto se le antojaba un cigarro. Se encaminó lejos de la mesa que estaba ocupando, y casi iba brincando de felicidad cuando una luz roja pasó cerca de su oreja. Alguien le había mandado un maleficio.

Se giró con la bilis palpable, y se sorprendió de ver a Lily Evans "la marimacho" con la varita en alto. No lo había visto antes porque estaba hasta al fondo del pasillo. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de la tensión, y James se alegró de comprobarlo así.

—¿No piensas recoger tu cochinero? —preguntó la chica fulminándolo con esos ojos verdes delineados en negro, claramente molesta.

Por un momento, James había olvidado lo insoportable que era con respecto a las normas, por supuesto, las normas que le convenían, porque siempre todo debía ser hecho de la manera en que ella pensaba que eran correctas. Y si no era, no le importaba recibir unos cuantos castigos para defender su punto.

Pasó la vista por los libros que había dejado en la mesa, y como si se discutiera el clima, dijo:

—No es mi trabajo.

—Estás dejando todo el trabajo a Madam Pince, cuando perfectamente tú puedes hacer un movimiento de varita para acomodar todo.

James nuevamente volvía a ser él, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de reto, y no le importó pasar a su lado ignorándola por completo.

De un momento a otro, todos los chicos que estaban en la biblioteca brincaron alarmados por el estruendoso sonido que había hecho eco dentro de la habitación. Lily Evans estaba con la varita en alto, donde con un solo movimiento de varita había hecho caer uno de los estantes llenos de libros encima de James Potter. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Gracias a Merlín, el estante se había detenido contra la pared, evitando aplastar al chico, aunque este no se había librado de las docenas de libros que habían caído sobre él.

Madam Pince se acercó a toda velocidad al lugar del escándalo, donde todos los alumnos se habían arremolinado alrededor de la escena. James Potter estaba prácticamente inconsciente debajo de una torre de libros.

Por otro lado, Remus se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor escribiendo como loco un ensayo de un metro de pergamino para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su materia favorita. Estaba un poco decepcionado, porque a pesar de haber pasado ya varios días que había besado a Emma Carter, prácticamente no se la había encontrado, bueno… sí, un par de veces, quizá tres, pero en cada una de ellas se encontraba rodeada de su grupo de amigos. Era muy popular, casi tal vez tanto o más que el par con que compartía habitación. Ese era un tema que también lo tenía muy preocupado.

De alguna manera, se había corrido el rumor de que James quería conseguir una cita con Lily Evans, algunos decían que era producto de una apuesta, y otras que simplemente Potter había perdido la chaveta. Tal vez lo último era cierto, porque aunque se había empeñado en negarlo, estaba obsesionado con la única chica que lo había rechazado. Probablemente James no la tenía tan fácil como Sirius para conseguir chicas, no tenía su atractivo, pero sin lugar a dudas algo lo hacía interesante con las chicas, y eso definitivamente era hacerla de chico malo. Remus no entendía como ese concepto lograba mojar las bragas femeninas, casi todas la bragas, excepto las de la chica marimacho. Si James no lograba conseguir esa cita, no podría salir con la mujer perfecta para él, porque dudaba que hubiera alguien en este planeta capaz de salir con Lily Evans.

Dejó de escribir cuando el sonido del retrato abriéndose lo sobresaltó, estaba solo en la sala común y no se esperaba que a aquellas horas de la tarde alguien fuera a ingresar, normalmente todos se encuentran en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a una linda chica con marcadas curvas, dirigirle la mirada.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro, Remus —suspiró la chica.

El corazón le comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, venía sola, lo cual significaba que quería decirle algo muy importante. Se veía preocupada, y su garganta se secó cuando la vio morderse el labio.

—¿Qué pasa?

Emma se sentó en una butaca a su lado, y sin dirigirle la mirada comenzó a hablar:

—Acaba de haber un atentado en la biblioteca.

—¿Un atentado? —se extrañó Remus. — No me digas que los seguidores de tú—sabes—quién entraron a Hogwarts.

La chica soltó una ligera risita, sin duda estaba exagerando.

—No, claro que no. Lo que sucede es que Lily atacó a Potter.

—No es raro, tal vez no lo notas porque no están en nuestro curso, pero Lily lleva toda la semana lanzando maldiciones a James en clase.

—Eso es a lo que voy. No estoy muy segura de que me guste la idea que alguien salga con mi prima solamente para yo poder tener una cita. ¿Cómo te diré? Lily es una persona muy difícil, y tal vez tú no lo hayas notado porque no la conoces como yo, pero me da la impresión que se está interesando honestamente por tu amigo.

—¿Q—qué?

Emma se humedeció los labios antes de continuar, y Remus no pudo dejar de notarlo.

—Ahora lo sabes. No quiero que alguien lastime a mi prima, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento mucho, Remus, pero no puedo salir contigo.

—P—pero tú sabías esto en primer lugar —se le quebró la voz. —Aceptaste que James saliera con Lily, incluso me ayudaste un poco para que se acercaran.

—Lo sé, pero esto se me salió de las manos. Lo siento.

Sin dejarlo continuar, la chica subió corriendo las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas. Mientras Remus no sabía si dejarse derrumbar frente a la chimenea, o ir a averiguar qué había sucedido con uno de sus mejores amigos. Optó por la última.

Cuando a Sirius le había llegado la noticia que James estaba en la enfermería, iba saliendo arreglándose la corbata de un salón vacío. Había tenido una reunión con una señorita que, ¿Quién lo diría? Pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que Slytherin, el supuesto interés amoroso de su hermano pequeño Regulus. Supuestamente la chica de quinto le había dicho, que ella no estaba interesada en el pequeño Black, sino que siempre él le había parecido más atractivo que su hermanito. No lo había engañado ni un poquito, pero la chica estaba bastante buena, y él solo quería molestar a Regulus.

Hacía unos minutos que la chica había abandonado el aula, pero él se había tomado su tiempo. Hasta había hecho un hechizo para eliminar las arrugas de su ropa, parte de su atractivo era que siempre iba bien vestido y perfumado, no podía perder el porte por una chaval con la cual ni siquiera la había pasado tan bien.

Abandonó el aula, cuando sin previo aviso un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló con su espalda. La pequeña persona cayó al suelo, y se apresuró a ayudarla a recoger los libros que antes estaban en sus manos, pero que ahora estaban todos regados en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con voz queda, reconociendo a la pequeña niña cursi amiga de Evans. Una tal… ¿Jamie?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Quiso decirle que no estaba preocupado, pero los años de educación que le habían dado sus odiosos padres, no habían sido en balde. La mayoría de sus enseñanzas fueron inútiles, pero podía decir que los modales sí le habían servido para algo más en la vida.

—¿Y… por qué una persona tan pequeña como tú carga esta torre de libros? –preguntó notando que eran diez libros bastante gruesos y grandes.

A la chica casi le da un ataque. Se tomó el pecho con las manos, y dejó que Sirius la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

—¿Es que no lo sabes?

De nuevo los modales, quería darse la vuelta y decirle que los libros no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero tuvo que mantener la boca cerrad y negar con la cabeza.

—Hubo una pelea en la biblioteca. Fue tanto el caos que uno de los estantes se cayó, y se destrozaron la mayoría de los libros –sonrió emocionada. –Ahora debido a la conmoción, todo mundo está tomando libros sin permiso, y dicen que probablemente podríamos quedarnos con ellos.

"Guau, qué emoción" pensó Sirius, tratando de encontrarle lo entretenido a lo que la chica le decía. Robar libros, ba. Además libros comunes, los merodeados y él habían robado decenas de libros de la sección prohibida. A él, qué rayos le interesaban los libros de Aritmancia que llevaba la chica.

—Entonces… ¿quién se peleó?

—¿No te lo dije? ¡Es lo más emocionante! –dijo danto brinquitos. –James Potter y Lily Evans. ¿No lo sabías? Creí que Merlín te había hablado en sueños, y te diría que Potter está en la enfermería.

Los colores abandonaron la cara de Sirius, y sin pensarlo mucho, se echó a correr por el pasillo. Pero antes de perderse en la curva, se giró y grito:

—¡Gracias por avisarme, Jam…! —No. Su nombre no era Jamie, tendría que preguntarle luego a Lunático.

Mientras tanto la enfermería se encontraba atiborrada de personas, tanto fuera como dentro. Por supuesto, fuera se encontraban los testigos del incidente y un montón de chismosos que querían ver que estaban pasando; ya se habían iniciado varios rumores al respecto, algunos decían que James Potter había besado a la fuerza a Lily Evans y ella lo había lanzado con su súper fuerza hacia el estante que se cayó. Otros decían que por el contrario James Potter había lanzado el estante a Evans, porque ella se había negado a salir con él; y por supuesto, los testigos reales solamente vieron como un centenar de libros habían caído sobre el chico, sin saber el motivo de la pelea.

Dentro de la enfermería se encontraban las máximas autoridades, entre ellos McGonagall y Dumbledore, también se encontraba Madame Pince, que justo en ese momento tomaba un tónico para los nervios, por la conmoción causada en su capilla del saber, ignorando los robos que se estaban llevando a cabo. La jefa de la casa Gryffindor y el director del colegio discutían en una esquina, sin saber que hacer, pues hasta el momento ninguno de los dos chicos había querido soltar palabra del motivo de la pelea.

Lily Evans permanecía sentada en una de las camillas sin haber sufrido lesión alguna, mientras que James Potter estaba recostado en otra camilla bien apartada de la chica. Después del golpe, había recuperado el conocimiento solamente llegar a la enfermería, pero debido al peso de los libros si había sufrido numerosos golpes en todo el cuerpo. Principalmente en espalda y brazos, afortunadamente, sus excelentes reflejos le habían hecho proteger su cabeza son sus brazos, y aunque no se había librado de un pequeño rasguño, fuera de eso, no estaba grave, o lo menos nada visible. Ningún hueso roto, ningún esguince, pero un sinfín de moretones y aruñones.

—¿Cómo está, Madame? –preguntó Dumbledore, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Me temo que ha sufrido una lesión bastante fuerte en la espalda, debido al golpe, su columna se ha desviado un poco –dijo Madam Pomfrey, con unas pociones en las manos, —no es tan grave como suena, es doloroso. Potter no se ha quejado por la poción que le di, pero requerirá de mucho reposo, no podrá practicar Quidditch hasta nuevo aviso…

—¿Qué? –saltó James de la cama. —¿Cómo que no voy a poder jugar quidditch? Usted debe estar bromeando. Soy el capitán del equipo, no puedo retirarme así nada más. Tengo entrenamientos programados para la próxima semana, y la final se está acercando, además será mi último partido en Hogwarts. ¡No puede decirme eso! ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer!

—Como te digo, Potter, con el cuidado necesario podrás estar listo en un par de semanas, —añadió fulminándolo con la mirada, —no hay mucho que la magia pueda hacer en estos casos, se requiere tiempo para que tu columna se posicione en el lugar correcto. Tendrás que tomarte tus pociones diariamente, no jugar quidditch durante dos semanas, hacer unos pequeños ejercicios que te daré cuando llegue el momento, no levantar cosas pesadas, no mantenerte en posición encorvada.

—¡Haré lo que me pida, Madame Pomfrey, solo si me asegura que jugaré la final! –rogó James, sin poder evitar mandarle una mirada horrible a una Lily que se encontraba en el fondo del salón. Había escuchado todo, por supuesto, pero no se atrevía a siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—No te preocupes, Potter, te aseguro que jugarás, ahora toma esta poción para eliminar algunos moretones –murmuró, acercándole una poción de color naranja, que rápidamente se llevó a los labios.

—Por ahora, señor Potter y señorita Evans, es momento de discutir su castigo, —señaló McGonagall, claramente molesta con los estudiantes más conflictivos de su casa, —como ninguno de los dos quiere decirnos qué fue lo que paso, no me queda más remedio que quitarle a cada uno 20 puntos para su casa; y ambos recibirán un castigo.

—¿Qué clase de castigo? –habló Lily, que de nuevo había girado su cuerpo para poner atención a la conversación. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de una manera que James no pudo identificar, pero estaba seguro de que lo hacían de una manera diferente a las que él alguna vez hubiera visto.

—Podrías ponerlos a limpiar la sala de trofeos –murmuró Dumbledore bastante divertido por la situación.

—¡Qué Potter debe reposar! –gritó Madame Pomfrey desde el armario de pociones.

—De acuerdo, tal vez haya un castigo que no requiera esfuerzo físico. Cuando lo encuentre se los comunicaré, jóvenes –dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose a la puerta de la enfermería, donde se escuchaba un alboroto.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a Remus y Sirius bastante acalorados.

—¡Vinimos en cuanto supimos! –dijo Remus, corriendo hacia la camilla de James.

Sirius por su parte, fulminó a Lily con la mirada mientras atravesaba el salón. Tal vez fue por la mirada, o quizá porque McGonagall, Madam Pince –después de terminar su poción— y Dumbledore en ese momento abandonaban la enfermería, pero la chica se fue detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Sirius, claramente moleto.

—Primero lo primero, ¿cómo estás? –se adelantó Remus sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de la cama de su amigo.

—Bien, a excepción de que no podré jugar quidditch en dos semanas…

—¡¿Qué?!

Esa era justo la reacción que esperaba en Canuto. James sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—Parece ser que los golpes de los libros, dañaron mis espalda. Está desviada o algo así, y mientras que no se enderece no podré hacer ninguna actividad física –murmuró. –Esas chicas tendrán que esperar –agregó con una sonrisa.

Remus volteó los ojos, definitivamente sus amigos no tenían remedio.

—¿Qué chicas? –se burló Sirius, —tú ya está comprometido con una. Dicen los rumores que Evans está embarazada.

—No jodas, Canuto.

—Yo escuché que le propusiste con todo y anillo, por eso había enfurecido y te había arrojado los libros –agregó Remus con una sonrisa.

James chasqueó la lengua.

—Mejor cuéntanos qué fue lo que pasó.

—Simplemente se enfureció porque no quise recoger los libros que había usado –relató James, reviviendo el momento con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. –Me dijo algo sobre que no le dejara todo el trabajo a Madame Pince, me di la vuelta y después me lanzó el estante de libros. Luego desperté aquí.

—¡Esa mujer está loca! –dramatizó Sirius poniéndose de pie. –Si no haces algo Lunático, esa chica va a matar James antes de que salgas con Carter.

Una sombra triste atravesó la mirada de Remus, y ambos amigos supieron que algo había pasado.

—Ya no debes preocuparte por ella, James, Emma me ha dicho hace rato que no puede salir conmigo a Hogsmade.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiere dañar a Lily. Supuestamente a ella si le gustas, y Emma no quiere que alguien salga con su prima solo para que ella pueda salir.

Ambos chicos explotaron en risas. Sirius estaba doblado producto del aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones, y James se retorcía bajo las sabanas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo Remus, claramente molesto.

—Acabas de decir que le gusto a Evans –repitió James entre risas, para después limpiarse las lágrimas y dirigirle una fuerte mirada a su amigo. —¿ya viste lo que me hizo? ¡Mírame donde estoy, Remus, por ella! Pudo haberme matado con lo que hizo, y tú simplemente le crees a Emma que su prima está enamorada de mí. ¡Por favor!

—Ya sé, Lunático, últimamente solamente te dedicas a decir chistes. Esa vieja está loca, y sin duda alguna, Emma solamente te dijo eso como excusa. Debes averiguar por qué.

—Sí, no fue en balde todo lo que su querida primita me hizo pasar, para que ella simplemente te rechace así de la nada después de haberte besado.

—No parece lógico, ¿verdad? –reflexionó Remus.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

_¡Hola, chicas!_

_¡Muchas gracias a itzel black, SerenaMileto y JinP, por sus reviews! ¡Muchísisimas gracias, chicas! Si no fuera por ustedes, probablemente ya hubiera abandonado este fic. Tengo que admitir que me tiene un poquito decepcionada, que a pesar de que lean porque veo las estadisticas y los favs y follows aumentan, es un poco triste darte cuenta que tu fic no merece comentario de todas las personas que lo leen, me ponga a pensar que tal vez no sea lo suficientemente bueno. _

_No pienso abandonarlo, no quiero abandonarlo, trabajé mucho en este proyecto como para dejarlo tirado, pero ahora tengo otro fic que estoy escribiendo a la par, y tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que hago esto, así que no sé como funcione. Sin embargo, estoy más concentrada en el otro, se títula "Del otro lado de las estrellas", ojalá pudieran pasar a echarle un vistazo. No sé cuándo actualice, tengan paciencia, por favor._

_Un beso, S._


	6. Capítulo 6

_¡Sorpresa! _

_¿Qué tal, como están? ¡Estoy de vuelta! Sé que desaparecí en esta historia por muchísimo tiempo, pero es que me ha costado un montón terminar este capítulo. No voy a mentir, también me desaparecí por un largo tiempo de FF sin actualizar ninguno de mis fics, pero cuando volví lo hice directamente con "Del otro lado de las estrellas". Sin embargo, no me había olvidado de este y siempre estuvo en mis planes actualizarlo. El detalle también radica en que no tenía bien planeado lo que pasaría después, pues como les mencioné antes, he querido darle a esta adaptación un matiz diferente. Así que tuve que incorporar muy aprisa en este capítulo algunos elementos, esperando que no parezcan muy forzados. Aún no está completa mi planeación, pero como este fic no es demasiado largo quizá no me lleve tantísimo tiempo terminarlo. _

_También quiero aprovechar para agradecerles los hermosísimos reviews que me han dejado en todo este tiempo, los trataré de responder lo más pronto posible. _

_Si a pesar del tiempo, has decidido continuar con la lectura no me queda más que agradecerte tu infinita paciencia, y si eres nuevo darte la bienvenida y agradecerte por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Espero no decepcionarlos nuevamente._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_Besos, S._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Pocos días después, cuando James por fin había abandonado la enfermería, durante el desayuno le había llegado una lechuza con una nota de la profesora McGonagall, diciéndole que cumplirían su castigo en el despacho de Filch, acomodando los expedientes de todos los alumnos traviesos de la historia. James sonrió, ya había hecho eso un millón de veces, seguramente Filch duraría el día entero desordenándolos para que tuviera algo que hacer. El castigo en sí, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, podrían haber sido peor, podría haber tenido que pasar toda la semana en cuatro paredes con Evans. Seguramente aprovecharía la soledad para matarlo lentamente.

— ¿Esta noche será tu castigo? –murmuró Peter con la boca llena de huevos.

—Sí, gracias a Merlín, solamente seremos Filch y yo…

—Y la señora Norris, no lo olvides.

—Y la señora Norris –tuvo que admitir.

—Pero esta noche es el entrenamiento de Quidditch –intervino Sirius, casi tirando los platos.

— ¡Rayos! Está bien que no pueda entrenar con ustedes, pero soy el capital y obviamente debo estar ahí para evaluarlos –gruñó el chico sin apartar la mirada de su preocupado amigo. –Tendré que saltarme el castigo.

—Ilústrame, ¿cómo harás eso?

Los cuatro chicos se llevaron la mano a la barbilla ignorando los suspiros que habían despertado en el gran comedor. James se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo aún más y bufó mientras se colgaba la bolsa mensajera que usaba de mochila en el hombro.

—No sé cómo, pero haré lo que sea necesario.

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y salió a buen ritmo del salón.

Al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, una chica pelirroja observaba al muchacho salir a toda prisa. No se habían dirigido la mirada en todos los días después del accidente en la biblioteca y Lily se sentía tremendamente culpable de todo lo que había ocasionado. James no había quitado la cara larga desde entonces, y sabía de buena mano que no era más que su culpa. Enfrentarlo por la estupidez del desorden de libros que había dejado, no había sido más que una excusa para discutir con él, pero se le había salido de las manos. El hechizo no estaba destinado para el estante de libros, sino para el pecho del muchacho. Debía practicar mejor su puntería.

Sabía que le debía una disculpa, esa noche aprovecharía la oportunidad ya que tenía castigo con Filch justo antes que él. Había recibido el recado unos minutos antes y se forzaría a encontrárselo.

—Deberías apartar tu mirada de él. Todo mundo se da cuenta –murmuró Susan a su lado, llevándose el tocino a la boca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Susan bufó ocasionando que el flequillo de su frente se elevara unos centímetros.

—Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a James Potter. Desde que lo heriste de gravedad en la biblioteca, si quiero encontrarlo lo único que tengo que hacer es seguir tu mirada.

— ¡No seas ridícula!

A Lily le molestaba notablemente cualquier referencia a que ella tenía un interés por cualquier chico. No. Ella no era lesbiana ni nada parecido, pero se había auto convencido en los últimos años, que los chicos de Hogwarts eran unos trogloditas que no tenían la suficiente delicadeza para un alma sensible como la suya.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras –escuchó que su amiga gritaba mientras se alejaba a paso fuerte.

En el camino pudo distinguir que Emma estaba sentada muy cerca de la puerta acompañada de Tony McMichael el cual reía escandalosamente. Otro imbécil para la colección, opinó.

Esa tarde había pasado algo extraordinario para Sirius. Él no era la clase de chicos que repetía, pero cuando las clases se habían terminado y una chica Slytherin se le había acercado con la única intensión de seducirlo, no podía negarse. A pesar de que su carita se le había hecho muy familiar.

— ¿Ya habíamos estado juntos? –preguntó empujando sus caderas contra la rubia de ojos oscuros.

La Slytherin tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, dejando su peso completamente sobre el escritorio de una de las aulas vacías. La única respuesta de la chica fue un gemido de satisfacción.

—Responde, muñeca, podría jurar que esto ya lo había vivido antes –murmuró con voz grave cerca de su oído.

La muchacha vibró bajo su peso cuando Sirius, sin pudor alguno, deslizó uno de sus dedos a la cálida cavidad que era su boca. Chupó con fuerza y Sirius tuvo que parar para no terminar en ese momento.

—Hace una semana, aquí mismo.

Ahora lo recordaba, era el supuesto interés amoroso de su hermanito Regulus. Le había tomado tan poca importancia esa vez, que no le había prestado más atención de la esperada. La chica era sexy, pero habría querido recordarla más claramente y no volver a repetir el mismo error. Aunque con tal de molestar a Regulus, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sirius apartó su dedo de los labios de la joven, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Empujó con fuerza sus caderas y poco a poco la habitación comenzó a volverse más pequeña.

—Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con mi hermano? –preguntó una vez que habían terminado y se colocaban su correspondiente ropa.

La chica se llevó la mano a los labios reprimiendo una risa, en un movimiento por más decir, femenino.

—En realidad solo fue una mentirita. Regulus Black no sale con nadie.

Por un momento olvidó lo manipuladores y víboras que los Slytherin pueden ser. Aquello había iniciado solo con la intensión de molestar a Regulus y averiguar un poco más sobre un tema que tenía pendiente. Aunque debía admitir que en las dos ocasiones había sido sumamente placentero, no había obtenido la información que buscaba. O por lo menos, lo había dado por sentado al encontrar los dedos de la chica vacíos.

— ¿Estás en quinto, cierto?

—Séptimo –corrigió la chica mirando sus uñas, mientras balanceaba su pierna sobre el escritorio.

Sirius frunció el ceño, bastante molesto.

— ¿Disfrutaste hacerme quedar como un imbécil? –gruñó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—En realidad sí, y si tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo. Me buscarás. Chao, cariño.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la salida lanzando un beso en el aire. Dejando a Sirius por no decir furioso, se sentía como un chiquillo hormonal que había caído en el juego de una chica aparentemente inocente. Aunque tenía que admitir, sin lugar a dudas que aquello le había parecido sumamente seductor.

James Potter se encontraba en el dormitorio aquella tarde, era demasiado temprano para regresar a su habitación cuando en el gran salón se servía un delicioso festín como cena. Pero él tenía un plan, y por supuesto incluía su huida del castigo de esa noche.

Había pasado todo el día haciendo los preparativos para no perderse el entrenamiento de Quidditch, necesitó a Sirius toda la tarde pero el aludido había desaparecido con el mapa del merodeador y se había dejado el espejo mágico en la habitación. Remus nunca estaba de acuerdo en sus travesuras pero terminaba aceptando una vez que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto este no era el caso. Él único que había colaborado por la causa había sido el pequeño Peter, que acaba de abandonar la habitación con la escoba y el uniforme de Quidditch de James bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Por otro lado, James se llenaba los bolsillos de bombas fétidas, y detonadores trampa, necesitaría la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, pero los imbéciles de sus amigos no llegaban a la habitación. Miró con impaciencia la hora, tenía cinco minutos para llegar al despacho de Filch y el lento de Peter no llegaba. No le quedó más remedio que encaminarse a la salida de la sala común, eso sí, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Cuando llegó al pasillo correspondiente se encontró con la pelirroja que menos quería ver. Podría jurar que no compartirían el castigo, pero ella simplemente estaba ahí de pie, aguardando, con la vista fija en los movimientos que practicaba con la varita.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? –preguntó con molestia.

Lily se puso de pie como un resorte y guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

—Acaba de terminar mi castigo, Filch me pidió que te explicara el procedimiento.

—Lo que me faltaba –masculló pasando al lado de la pelirroja hacia el interior del despacho.

Si Lily escuchó el comentario disimuló bastante bien, porque no parecía enojada como en cualquier otra situación hubiera sido. Se limitó a señalar los cajones que estaban abiertos y explicar con detalle cómo debía ordenar los papeles en el interior. Eran como tres torres de medio metro cada una repleta de papeles, pero como James no tenía la mínima intención de hacer la tarea se limitó a pasar la mirada por todo el lugar, ignorando deliberadamente los ojos verdes que lo miraban con compasión.

— ¿Estás escuchando, Potter? –preguntó la pelirroja notando la indiferencia del chico.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, Evans, mucha atención.

Por fin el clásico ceño fruncido había aparecido, y James puso los ojos en blanco cuando el pequeño pie de la chica comenzó a golpear el suelo de roca.

— ¿Puedes al menos fingir que te interesa? –escupió mordiéndose el labio.

James notó el detalle pero alzó los brazos al aire mirando al techo, como pidiendo un poco de paciencia.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo! Porque en este momento mi equipo está entrenando sin su capitán para la final de la temporada de Quidditch, ¿y sabes quién tiene la culpa?

Los ojos verdes bajaron hasta sus zapatos, donde su pie había dejado de hacer ese ruido molesto. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro porque la expresión de Lily no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. De acuerdo, quizá no la había tratado lo suficiente en los pasados siete años pero sí que la veía diario, y jamás había notado esa expresión en su rostro.

—Yo… —comenzó a estrujar sus manos blancas sin poder elevar la mirada—. Yo quería… quería decirte que lo siento.

— ¿Ah?

—Dije que lo siento –ahora sí que había elevado la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos castaños desconcertados—. No fue mi intensión lastimarte de esa manera. Pese a que soy muy buena en encantamientos, no lo soy tanto en duelo por lo que mi puntería no es la mejor. Jamás quise lanzarte el estante, lo siento, de verdad –repitió para luego morderse el labio.

James estaba bastante sorprendido, pasaron algunos segundos en los que solo permanecía con la boca semi abierta y la mirada atenta a ese gesto tan arrolladoramente sensual que hacía Lily. Se regañó mentalmente por pensar esas idioteces, entonces recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

—Lo hecho, hecho está –dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal—. Lo único que me interesa es mi equipo, será un desastre si no juego la final y si me sigo perdiendo los entrenamientos.

Con la bilis palpable, pateó una de las torres de papeles ocasionando un desastre en la habitación. Lily observó como su trabajo de las últimas horas se había ido por las cañerías, quiso sacar su varita y matar a Potter con un solo hechizo, pero sabía que todo era por causa suya.

El pelinegro bufó enterrando las manos en su despeinado cabello, para después sentarse sobre el suelo para volver a ordenar los papeles. Lily se quedó estática en su lugar sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿A dónde fue Filch, de todos modos? –preguntó el chico dándole la espalda, después de unos minutos de silencio. Su voz había vuelto a la normalidad, y parecía un poco más calmado.

—Peeves está haciendo un destrozo en la torre de astronomía.

—Ah.

Lily había pasado los minutos más incomodos de su vida. Se había disculpado, pero James no había dicho mucho al respecto y no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que pensaba. Sabía que debía haberse ido porque ya había cumplido con su parte, pero había algo que la obligaba a mantener los pies en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? –preguntó James mirándola de soslayo, sin dejar de apilar los papeles.

No supo que decir, la había tomado con la guardia baja. Abrió y cerró la boca pensando en una excusa, pero esta nunca llegó.

—Yo…

— ¿Estás esperando a que Filch llegue para asegurarte que no me escabulla, verdad? –preguntó, para ser recibido nuevamente por el silencio de la pelirroja. Bufó una vez más—. ¿Sabes? No sé qué prefiero, que repliques todo lo que digo, o que me dejes hablando solo como un imbécil.

—No estoy esperando a Filch.

—Fantástico. Entonces vete.

Lily se dio cuenta que la furia no había abandonado a James Potter, él no solía portarse rudo con las mujeres, mucho menos con ella después de que la había estado acosando por semanas. No estaba acostumbrada a esa faceta de él, pero entonces lo suyo, no la había perdonado.

— ¿Cómo piensas escabulliste de Filch? –preguntó ignorando el último comentario del chico.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Evans.

—Ah, claro. Porque se nota que sabes perfectamente lo que haces.

El chico bufó, y Lily obtuvo el resultado que esperaba. Se puso de pie enfrentándola.

—Iba a llenar la habitación de jugos fétidos para cuando la señora Norris entrara, le cayera sobre su hermoso pelaje. No sé si sabes, Evans, pero las bombas fétidas tienen una reacción mucho más agresiva en los gatos que en los humanos. Así que a Filch no le quedaría otra opción que correr con Hagrid, el cual se encuentra en Londres, por lo que estaría entretenido hasta que terminara mi castigo y yo podría escabullirme al campos de Quidditch –terminó con una sonrisa.

Eso no ocasionó que la mirada de la pelirroja cambiara, porque bufó con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu plan de escape te brindará otro precioso castigo por los últimos dos meses de tu estadía en Hogwarts.

— ¡Me importa un comino si me pierdo la fiesta de graduación por estar castigado! El Quidditch es Quidditch, Evans, no es un deporte, es una pasión. No espero que lo entiendas pero no tienes idea la adrenalina de estar en un partido, las gradas gritando como locas, los dos buscadores detrás de la snitch y tu equipo a punto de perder por un punto, si es que el otro buscador coge la snitch…

—Tú tampoco –lo interrumpió.

James le dedicó una mirada gélida.

—Estoy agregando un poco de dramatismo, nada más.

—Parece que las cualidades de Black son altamente contagiosas.

Negó con la cabeza con un claro pensamiento de "nunca lo entenderías" y se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo frente a los estantes.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de irte y dejarme desarrollar mi estupendo plan, por favor? –preguntó James aunque en su pregunta no había ningún tinte de amabilidad.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

El pelinegro alzó la miró con la duda tatuada en su rostro, pero no tardó en ponerse de pie sacudiendo el polvo del pantalón.

— ¿Qué tienes pensando?

En habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo curso se olía un ambiente distinto. Peter estaba sentado en el suelo con el caldero encendido, practicando la poción veritaserum que le había salido fatal durante la clase del miércoles. Slughorn le había bajado diez puntos cuando el caldero explotó ensuciando cada rincón.

—Debes dejarla diez minutos más reposando antes de dar tres giros con la varita –instruía Remus observando de cerca el aroma que desprendía la poción.

Por supuesto que el olor del ambiente nada tenía que ver con el cocimiento del veritaserum, sino en Sirius que desde que había vuelto de aquel encuentro por la tarde tenía un extraño presentimiento. Remus notó que algo andaba mal porque no era usual que su amigo melenudo estuviera tan callado, aun cuando se preparaba para la práctica de Quidditch.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Canuto? –preguntó con cautela.

El aludido terminó de abrocharse las rodilleras y dio una patada al baúl ocasionando que se cerrara con un golpe sordo.

—Regulus no está saliendo con nadie –actualizó Sirius con mirada inquieta.

Peter y Remus intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—Y eso es importante porque… —empezó Remus, pero cuando el pelinegro no continuó con la frase frunció el ceño.

Sirius se limitó a bufar.

—Me encontré nuevamente con esta chica, ¿cómo se llama? No puedo recordar el nombre… —cerró los ojos forzando a su memoria –algo de Marina.

— ¿Mary? –preguntó Peter desde el suelo.

—No. Mar… Maria. Marianne.

— ¿Marlenne? –se escuchó la voz de Remus al lado de Peter, sobre su cama.

Los ojos grises de Sirius se cerraron, dando pequeños golpes en su frente con sus dedos.

— ¿Marlenne? ¿Marlenne qué? Va en Slytherin.

—Marlenne McKinnon, séptimo, Slytherin –continuó el chico sin entender el punto de su amigo.

—Sí, ella es, una rubia buenona con piernas como zancos.

— ¿Qué tiene ella? –indagó Peter revisando su reloj de pulsera.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a sus amigos, preguntándose por qué eran tan imbéciles.

— ¡Les dije que escuché al imbécil de Mulciber hablar sobre el anillo de mi querida y adorada familia!

La cara de entendimiento asaltó a los otros chicos, recordando una conversación que habían tenido unos meses atrás.

—El anillo simplemente pudo haberse perdido –opinó Remus, siempre tan consciente.

—Claro que no, tiene un hechizo que obliga al dueño a usarlo todo el tiempo, a no ser que quiera cedérselo a alguien más. Es una pieza muy valiosa en la casa de los Black, dudo mucho que Regulus se la diera a cualquiera.

—Eso me queda claro, Sirius, lo que no entiendo es por qué es tan importante.

—Porque resulta que con ese anillo puedo tener acceso a la cámara en Gringotts de mi familia –terminó el pelinegro con una sonrisa—. Eso quiere decir que si el imbécil de Regulus ya lo cedió a alguien más, cualquiera puede tomarlo porque la magia del anillo solo obliga a los de sangre Black a usarlo.

En el fondo de la habitación, los dos amigos estaban con la boca ligeramente abierta y asintiendo con la cabeza. Sirius había tenido muy mala relación con su familia desde años atrás, hasta que estaba en sexto año lo echaron de casa y el chico fue bien recibido por la familia de James. El único problema era que en un par de meses se graduaban de Hogwarts, y no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, así que pensaba aprovecharse de la fortuna de su familia para abastecerse de todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

—Entonces el problema radica en que esta chica McKinnon, te dijo que Regulus no estaba saliendo con nadie –entrelazó Remus las ideas revueltas de su amigo.

—Por lo menos no públicamente. La primera vez que nos enrollamos pensé que si ella lo tenía podría quitárselo, pero la ingrata me engañó haciéndome creer que salía con Regulus. Me di cuenta que no lo tenía por supuesto, pero volví a caer como un imbécil y me confesó que no salía con nadie –suspiró—. Tengo que averiguar quién es la novia de Regulus y quitarle el anillo. No importa lo que cueste.

—Tienes un buen punto, Canuto, pero no estoy seguro que debas usar a las personas para obtener provecho de eso –objetó el licántropo con mirada desaprobatoria.

— ¡No empieces con tus mariconadas! –dijo lanzando un calcetín en su dirección. Chequeó el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se un brinco se puso de pie—. Tengo que irme, el entrenamiento está por comenzar.

Se colocó la túnica que cubría el uniforme de Quidditch y con la escoba en la mano se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta desconcertando a sus amigos.

—Algo huele mal –espetó.

— ¿Tu moral quemándose? –preguntó Remus con la ceja alzada.

El chico negó con la cabeza y murmuró antes de salir:

—Deberías revisar tu poción, Colagusano.

El aludido se puso de pie de un salto, notando como el líquido amarillento empezaba a burbujear.

— ¡Te dije diez minutos, Peter! –gritó Remus antes de saltar del otro lado de la cama con el pecho al suelo.

El estruendo hizo eco en todo la torre de Gryffindor, ocasionando una habitación completamente mancha de una pasta viscosa amarilla, y un olor fuerte a infección. Remus asomó la cabeza para descubrir por vez consecutiva, a un Peter sucio de pies a cabeza. No puedo evitar reír, mientas el pequeño agradecía que no estuvieran los otros dos porque no pararían las burlas en lo que restaba del año.


End file.
